


A Heart Without Color

by PewDiePie



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alien Planet, Aliens, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, KickTheStickz - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Other, Outer Space, Phanfiction, troyler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:25:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 43
Words: 22,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6479470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PewDiePie/pseuds/PewDiePie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhere, not too far across the Milky Way Galaxy is a small planet called 'Planet White'. Planet White is made up of these creatures similar to humans, called 'Monochromians'. The difference between these creatures and humans is that monochromians only see in black and white, and they do not know how to love; their hearts are colorless, which prevents them from seeing color.</p><p>They think color is bad, so love is banned.</p><p>But when one young male monochromian, Dan, has the feeling like he's missing something - and wanting to know if it's love he could possibly be missing - runs away from his home planet and accidentally lands on earth, what will Dan do when he meets a young human boy, and Dan feels like the human could fulfil Dan's missing emotion, and in turn, color Dan's heart?</p><p>(Probably short chapters)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

Planet White was a small planet that nobody really knew about, except for the creatures that lived on it, the Monochromians. A monochromian was very similar to humans, except for they were colorblind, and they didn't need all the things that humans did, such as air and they didn't need a lot of food to survive.

They were extraterrestrial beings, with powers of sorts, usually just the power of healing but some had more than just healing powers. They also were naturally very intelligent.

But for them, it was usually impossible to love. Is was a rare thing for them that usually only occurred with a human; they couldn't love each other.

But if one of the monochromians were to fall in love, they would be banned from planet White, or sentenced to death.

Love was banned. Because love meant a colored heart, which meant seeing in color, which was a bad thing. Color was bad.

The Monochromians weren't bad creatures though. They usually weren't evil, and mostly angelic and pure, carrying themselves with grace and serenity.

The Monochromians could have their own children, obviously, but they could also breed with humans. It was usually that a male human would have to impregnate a female or male monochromian, because when female humans get pregnant with a male monochromians, the fetuses or the women and the fetuses usually would die, due to the female humans being too weak to carry a fetus too strong and powerful for them.

But, male monochromians could be impregnated by a male human or another male monochromian, but it was rare and usually didn't work too well.

The Monochromians hadn't been in contact with earth in over a hundred years though, and they intended to keep it that way, to keep it so the humans still never knew about them and the ones that did were long gone.

Dan Howell was a young male monochromian, approximately 16 years of age.

He had feelings he couldn't explain, like the feeling in his heart. It was like he was missing something. He guessed that something was the so called 'love', but he was young and could be mistaken.

Still, Dan hated the lack of color on his lonely planet, and the feeling of wanting something more was lurking within him. He couldn't stand it.

He sighed out, although it wasn't at all necessary. He looked out to the stars that he assumed he'd never know the color of and just thought to himself.

-


	2. Two

Phil Lester was one of those kids that were always in the wrong place at the wrong time. Very clumsy and awkward and also shy. A wallflower, if you will.

Sometimes being a wallflower had its perks. Phil was glad no one noticed him.

Phil was bullied but it was mostly verbal rather than physical. Occasionally he'd get a beating, but it wasn't likely.

Phil had an obsession of sorts.

Phil always believed that there was something else out there in the universe. Well, he believed in aliens. 

Phil was teased for it but he still kept on believing.

He sat down under a tree at school to eat his lunch, occasionally throwing pieces of the bread to the squirrels and birds.

Phil had only three friends, Chris,  PJ and Tyler.

Chris was kind of a geek, or a nerd, and a pervert, but only to boys, because he was gay. And he also always had his eyes on PJ.

PJ was a brilliant mastermind, according to the others. He always had the greatest ideas, especially when it came to making his films.

Tyler was just the funny geek, always cracking the jokes and was hella gay. He was also very smart.

And Phil was just that guy who believed in aliens. He didn't think there was anything special about himself, but he fit in with the others just fine, so they worked.

Phil finished his food and went off in search of his three best friends.

-


	3. Three

Planet White was awfully boring when you were just a regular, monochromian with no friends. So basically, if you're Dan Howell.

Dan felt a yearning for something he'd never had before. Dan, of course, wanted to be rebellious and different. Dan wanted love.

Dan knew the only way he'd get what he wanted was to go to earth.

But how?

Luckily, he knew that to get to earth, he'd need a few things.

Mostly, he'd have to "borrow" his family's ... well, space shuttle, of sorts.

Dan snuck his way into the place where they kept their space vehicle. He didn't care about who might try to stop him.

He climbed in and made sure no one was around. Slowly, he exited the small room and flew upwards, towards the stars.

He didn't really know what he was doing but it wasn't hard to figure out. And with Dan being as intelligent as he was, it was no surprise it came naturally to him.

Thankfully, the space vehicle was very quiet and no one would notice he was gone until later.

But Dan didn't really plan on coming back anytime soon anyways.

As Dan tried to locate earth, he felt excited. He was finally going to find what he'd been missing.

-


	4. Four

Dan woke up to darkness.

He remembered finding planet earth and heading towards it, and then seeing everything it had to offer and then seeing the ground and losing control.

From the looks of thin everything gs, he figured he must of crash landed somewhere. But luckily, he wasn't too badly hurt.

But the space vehicle was broken.

"Damn," Dan swore, glaring at the space vehicle. He slowly got himself up and brushed all the dirt off himself.

He took one last glance at his space vehicle and needed to memorize where it was. He looked to the sign on his left, making out the words 'Park of Manchester'. He nodded to himself and then was on his way.

He walked for a bit beneath the light of the moon. He wondered if the moon had a color. He often wondered things like that.

He was absolutely mesmerized by the way earth looked. It was all so different from his planet.

He'd heard about earth before but had never thought he would ever get to be on earth.

He looked around with wide eyes as he walked. He walked and walked.

Monochromians usually never got tired. They never really slept. If they did, it wasn't actually needed. Mostly, sleeping was a way they passed unneeded time.

He kept walking until dawn.

The sun was bright in the horizon but Dan didn't mind. It made him smile.

He honestly liked the way earth looked. He felt like he could spend all eternity here.

That's another thing, monochromians live a lot longer than humans. It takes them longer to look older as well.

Dan kept walking around until he found life. He found a lot of life, everywhere.

Dan's mind was blown. Although he couldn't see the color of the humans, he was still mesmerized by them. Even though they looked a lot like himself.

Dan had learned that human kids his age go to school (trust me, he'd read every book and learned everything there was to know about humans), so, if he wanted to find someone to 'love' around his age, he'd have to go to a school.

But that meant he had to actually talk to a human.

Dan bit his lip as he watched all the different humans walk about, doing their own things and such.

No one seemed to pay any attention to Dan, so he just walked for a bit until he got closer to the school.

Out of nowhere, Dan was sent falling down to the ground.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Someone exclaimed.

Dan was pushed onto his back. He opened his eyes and found himself face-to-face with a human.

A beautiful human.

Dan began to sit up slightly. "I'm so sorry," the human said again. "What's your name?"

Dan gulped. "I- I am D- Dan."

"I'm Phil," the human replied, nodding. Phil smiled a bit and stood up, offering his hand to help Dan up.

Dan reluctantly accepted Phil's offer and was hauled to his feet.

Dan knew that this human appeared to be close to his age, so he was going to try to stay close to Phil, the human.

"Th- thank you," Dan said softly. Phil nodded and brushed Dan off.

"Is there any way I can make it up to you?" The human- Phil, asked softly.

Dan thought for a moment and then nodded.

"B- be my fr- friend?" He asked.

Phil's eyes went wide and sparkled with delight. He nodded quickly.

"Yeah!"

-


	5. Five

"I want you to meet my friends!" Phil exclaimed happily, skipping down the sidewalk, dragging Dan behind him.

"Okay," Dan said simply, letting Phil take him wherever on this planet he didn't know.

Phil took Dan to PJ's house where PJ, Chris and Tyler were working on a film for PJ's project at school.

Phil burst into PJ's house, not even bothering to knock.

"Guys, guys!" Phil exclaimed, dragging Dan inside. "Look, I have a new friend!" (Phil didn't make new friends quite often).

"Ooh, we have to ask him some salty questions," Chris said, licking his lips and rubbing his hands together. Tyler laughed and shook his head.

"So uh, what's your name?" PJ asked the -unknown to anyone else besides Dan in the room- monochromian.

"It- it's Dan," Dan replied shakily, eyes skimming over each human. It was scary for him, being close to all these human beings when he wasn't quite ready.

"I'm PJ," PJ began, smiling a little at Dan. "This fucker is Chris, and this other guy is Tyler."

"So Dan, what are you interested in?" Tyler asked, clasping his hands together, startling Dan a bit.

"Do you like, believe in aliens or ghosts or anything like that?" PJ chimed in, sitting down.

Dan was feeling a bit overwhelmed.

"I- I'm..." Dan tried, but failed due to his nervousness and shyness.

"Aw, he's shy," Chris teased, sitting beside PJ and stealing his drink.

"Guys, calm down, I think Dan might have anxiety," Phil said seriously, sitting Dan down in a chair, handing him a bottle of water.

It was true, Dan did have a bit of anxiety issues, which was normal for a monochromian, but he never really noticed until now.

"Alright, well Dan, you'll have to answer later then," Tyler said, smiling a bit and chuckling. Dan nodded quickly, Dan drank a bit of the water.

-


	6. Six

Two weeks later. 

//

Dan easily became friends with the others. He also went to school. But he had come to learn their personalities and likes and dislikes pretty quickly. This is what he gathered of their personalities.

Tyler - funny, mildly inappropriate, nice, nerdy.

Chris - perverted, humorous, inappropriate most of the time, although friendly.

PJ - very smart, kind, a dreamer, a bit flirty.

Phil - sweet, kind, quiet, shy, cute... also quite beautiful, Dan might add.

Dan thought about Phil quite often. He wondered if it was the same for Phil.

Dan was walking with Phil to PJ's house again. They were supposed to have a guy's night, just playing video games and eating junk food.

So pretty much a regular night.

Dan was looking at the sky, wondering what color it was still. He tapped Phil's shoulder.

"Philly, what color is the sky?" Dan asked calmly. Phil chuckled and looked at Dan like he was insane. "What?"

"You don't know what color the sky is?" Phil asked, tilting his head slightly. Dan shook his head and sighed.

"I'm colorblind... I only see in black and white."

"Oh," Phil said sadly. "Well, it's blue."

"Oh..." Dan uttered.

"We have to stop by and get Tyler," Phil said, bringing the silence to an end. Dan nodded.

-

After picking up Tyler, the three walked past the park.

"Aw, look!" Phil muttered sadly, pointing in the park. "That poor boy is getting beaten up!"

Tyler immediately sped off in the direction of the boy getting beat up.

"Leave him alone!" Tyler shouted, pushing one of the bullies backwards. The other's stopped and they all turned around and left, scoffing.

"Are you okay?" Tyler asked the boy, crouching down beside him. "They're gone now. What's your name?"

"I- I'm Troye," the boy whimpered, sitting up a bit.

"I'm Tyler," Tyler smiled a bit, helping Troye to his feet, brushing him off.

"Thank you," Troye said quietly, biting his lip.

"Would you like to come hang out with me and my friends?" Tyler asked, giving Troye his sweetest smile.

"Okay," Troye smiled back.

-


	7. Seven

The boys got tired of playing video games and that's when Chris decided on a game of truth or dare.

"Okay, I'll start," Chris said, a mad grin plastered on his face. "Troye, truth or dare?"

"Uhm, truth," Troye answered shyly.

"What is your sexuality?" Chris asked, rather inappropriately, if you asked anyone.

"Chris!" PJ scolded, smacking Chris's arm.

"No, it's okay," Troye said, biting his lip slightly. "I'm gay."

"Mm-mm," Tyler hummed, smiling. "Well, now it's your turn."

Troye's eyes scanned over the other boys before stopping on Phil.

"Phil, truth or dare?"

"Um, dare," Phil replied.

"I dare you to..." Troye began, wracking his brain for a good dare.

Chris leaned over and whispered something in Troye's ear.

"Wait, are we playing a dirtier version of truth or dare?" Troye whispered back, although Tyler could still hear, causing him to smirk.

Chris nodded and Troye nodded back.

"Okay, Phil, we're playing dirtier truth or dare, so do you still want a dare?" Troye asked, making sure Phil didn't want to change his answer before he got himself into some shit.

"I said dare, I'm keeping my choice," Phil stated proudly.

"Okay then," Troye chuckled. "I dare you to... strip down to your boxers."

"Oh," Phil uttered, blushing a bit. He stood up, taking his shirt of and tossing it on the floor, followed by his jeans.

Dan felt the heat rise in his cheeks as he watched Phil undress.

Phil sat back down once he was finished. "Okay, my turn..."

-


	8. Eight

"PJ, truth or dare?" Phil asked, sitting Indian style.

"Mm, truth," PJ answered, biting his lip.

"What do you think of Chris?" Phil asked, smirking a bit.

"I think he's sexy," PJ replied immediately, looking over at Chris and biting his lip again. "My turn. Tyler, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Tyler said with a smirk.

"I dare you to... flash everyone."

"Oh my god, no!" Phil laughed, covering his mouth.

Tyler stood up, undoing his belt and zipper and flashing everyone in the room.

"My turn!" Tyler sung, doing his pants back up and sitting back down. "Dan, truth or dare?"

"Uhm... dare?" Dan answered, mostly in a question. The others laughed.

"Well, I dare you to... kiss Phil."

Dan turned to face Phil, feeling the heat on his cheeks. Phil leaned in closer to Dan, letting their noses touch before they both had their eyes closed and Phil was pressing their lips together.

Phil pulled away moments later, opening his eyes, seeing that Dan still had his eyes closed.

When Dan opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was the color blue staring back at him.

-


	9. Nine

Blue. Splashes of the color blue... almost everywhere.

Dan's eyes scanned the living room, searching for more blue.

He quickly stood up, bolting out the door and looking up at the sky.

Blue.

Phil ran outside after Dan. "Dan?" Phil asked, worried. He thought he did something wrong. "Dan, I'm sorry, I-"

"Phil," Dan breathed, turning around and looking into Phil's bright blue eyes. "Phil, your eyes..."

"My eyes?" Phil asked, perplexed. "What about them-?"

"I can see the color of your eyes," Dan said, amazed. He stepped closer to Phil. "They're blue."

"You- you can see color...?" Phil asked. He knew Dan was colorblind so, to Phil, this was weird.

"No, just blue," Dan said, looking back at the sky. "Everything else is in black and white."

Dark clouds began to move in after a while and it was back to grey and white and black. Dan closed his eyes.

Phil walked closer to Dan as it began to rain. "I know you're seeing black and white, so I'll paint you a clear blue sky," Phil whispered, kissing Dan's cheek. "I'll color me blue just so you'll always be able to see color."

Dan smiled.

-


	10. Ten

Three days later.

//

"So, is Troye coming to this party you're having later?" PJ asked Tyler, shaking his head when Tyler nodded.

Tyler was having a party while his parents were away and frankly, Phil and Dan would rather be elsewhere. Phil didn't like parties and Dan just wanted to stay with Phil.

But Tyler was making them come.

Of course he was.

Phil swung his legs back and fourth as he sat at Tyler's breakfast bar. He was bored and Tyler had asked PJ and Phil to help plan, but Phil couldn't stop thinking of Dan.

Phil wondered if Dan had a home, he hated to think it, but he wondered, because Dan was always wearing someone else's clothes and never talked about his life or family.

But Phil didn't want to come right out and ask, because obviously it was rude, but Phil was worried.

But Dan was his friend, so he had the right to be worried, didn't he?

Phil also kept thinking about the kiss they shared because of the dare. He knew he shouldn't think about it though. He and Dan never even talked about it once, but it was still driving Phil wild.

He had to admit, he kind of had a little crush on Dan. It was hard not to like him, really; he was very much a likable person. He was lovely.

Phil thought Dan was the most beautiful boy he'd ever seen in his whole lifetime.

But right at the moment, he had to stop his daydreaming and help Tyler set up his stupid party that Phil didn't even want to go to.

-

People were everywhere. People were drinking and getting high and dancing to music and making out and everything else.

Phil wasn't drinking, and neither was Dan. They both just sat back and chatted while the party was going on.

A very drunk and high Chris and slightly tipsy PJ came crashing into the kitchen, looking for more booze. Chris found some and took a swig, before handing the bottle to PJ and looking at Dan weirdly.

"Oh my god," Chris slurred, eyes wide. Everyone looked around, confused. "Oh my god, who lit Dan on fire?!" Chris shouted.

"Uhm, Chris...?" Phil said questioningly. Chris kept staring at Dan. "Chris, Dan is not on fire."

"Oh," Chris muttered, rubbing his eyes. "Whoops, sorry Danny."

Chris made his way out of the kitchen and PJ just shrugged, before leaving as well.

"Uhm, okay," Phil uttered.

-


	11. Eleven

Phil sighed out as the music kept blaring in his ears. He just wanted to go home or anywhere else, really.

Dan sat with him, looking at all the blue objects in the room -those were the most interesting- but mostly Phil's eyes. Phil's eyes were like a sea and Dan was drowning in them.

Phil kept thinking about their kiss and every time he caught Dan looking at him, he blushed. 

The two of them weren't talking, just sitting beside each other, drinking water or soda.

"Do you want to go somewhere else?" Phil asked Dan after a few moments. Dan nodded and they both exited Tyler's house.

Phil took Dan to the bridge by Tyler's house. Phil climbed up on the edge and was walking on the ledge thing. Dan climbed up as well.

"Hey Dan, look," Phil said, pointing to the sun setting in the horizon. Dan smiled although it was nothing special because it all looked the same to him.

Phil stood behind Dan, putting his hands on Dan's waist just as the wind began to blow. 

Dan stuck his arms out, and it made them very much look like Jack and Rose from Titanic.

"This is nice," Phil breathed, resting his chin on Dan's shoulder. Dan smiled and sighed contentedly.

"Yeah," Dan agreed.

Phil slightly turned Dan around and pulled him closer, their chests touching. Phil leaned in slightly, and Dan did the same, letting their lips touch.

It was like heaven for Phil. He wondered if Dan felt the same way.

When they broke apart, Dan opened his eyes.

The first thing to catch his eye were the red roses by the end of the bridge.

-


	12. Twelve

Red and blue things were everywhere. Dan was happy with and fascinated by all the colored things he saw.

He also could tell when he made Phil blush.

Dan was falling in love with Phil... and quickly.

Every time he laid eyes on Phil, his heart kept pounding in his chest. He'd get a bit sweaty and he'd start to chew on his lip nervously.

But there was a problem.

PJ was starting to notice things, like how Dan never seemed to eat or sleep or anything. Dan never talked about home and was extremely fascinated by the stars, always staring up at them like he was missing something.

PJ was noticing lots of things.

He decided to go to the library to do a bit of myth research.

-

PJ looked through just about every book that he knew could help, and he was still coming up empty handed. He had to search deeper.

Now, PJ didn't believe in this shit, but his parents did. When the library wasn't helping, he decided to go home and search through his parents' library.

After looking through lots of books, PJ was close to giving up, falling asleep, for it was four in the morning and he still hadn't given up and gone to bed. But that's when he found it.

The page on Monochromians.

-


	13. Thirteen

PJ woke up at twelve p.m. sitting at his table with his face stuck in a book on a Saturday morning. The previous night was filled with research and facts.

He'd read a lot before he passed out though. He learned a lot about these creatures called 'Monochromians'.

They reminded him of Dan, how Dan acted, how Dan was.

PJ was very curious and was ready to investigate this further.

First, he needed to follow Dan and see where his 'home' was.

Then, PJ could confront Dan about it and see where it all went.

-

Tyler sat beside Troye when they went out to lunch with their friends. Tyler was developing a crush on Troye and for the most part, it was very obvious.

Phil sat next to Dan and Chris and PJ was supposed to be arriving quite soon.

Tyler had noticed the way Phil was staring at Dan a lot of the time. Love eyes Lester, Tyler had nicknamed it. It was rather cute, in his opinion.

PJ came running to the table, looking like he'd just woke up. Chris winked at PJ but Tyler furrowed his eyebrows at him.

Phil bit his lip as he finally dragged his gaze away from Dan. He and Dan weren't really together, but they weren't just friends.

PJ chuckled awkwardly as he sat down next to Chris, eyeing Dan. Phil stared between the two, wondering if there was something going on between them but Dan appeared to be just as clueless as Phil.

Phil made sure he wore a bright red shirt so Dan could see the color. Dan appreciated that, and often stared at Phil's shirt or eyes. He liked the new color.

Everyone went back to eating like nothing had happened, but PJ had things on his mind.

-


	14. Fourteen

PJ had been trying so hard to find more evidence. His last option was to follow Dan and see where he would go.

Dan had just left and so had PJ. PJ was keeping his distance but he stayed close behind Dan.

Dan didn't even notice PJ was there.

PJ followed Dan to the old abandoned park of Manchester, where he saw something that confirmed all his theories.

A space shuttle.

Dan climbed into it and appeared to have curled up and was trying to fall asleep.

PJ gasped and quickly took off running and then Dan knew someone was there.

Dan saw PJ and began chasing after him. He had to stop PJ because Dan knew what PJ would do.

"Peej, wait!" Dan cried, running as fast as he could.

PJ looked back and kept running straight to Phil's house, where Phil, Tyler and Troye still were.

PJ burst through Phil's door and stopped to breathe. Dan was just about there when PJ blurted out, "Dan isn't human!!"

Dan ran inside and slammed the door behind him.

"He's an alien! I've seen his space ship thing and everything!"

"PJ, are you high?" Tyler asked perplexedly.

"No, I'm not fucking high!" PJ cried, dropping to his knees. Dan didn't even know what to do.

"Are you taking drugs? Because-" Tyler tried again.

"No!" PJ interrupted sharply. Tyler swallowed hard and shut his mouth.

"PJ, Dan's not an alien-" Troye began, before PJ abruptly stood up.

"Don't believe me, huh?!" PJ shouted, angry. He looked around at all of his friends. "You think I'm fucking insane, don't you?! Well, then look here, fuckers!"

In a swift movement, PJ snatched a knife off if the counter. He grabbed Dan's wrist and slashed it with the knife.

Monochromians don't have red blood.

Their blood is pure white.

White blood cascaded down Dan's arm and dripped violently onto the floor. The entire room was silent, except for PJ's heavy breathing and the blood dripping onto the floor.

But Dan was sure everyone could hear his heartbeat echoing like it was in his ears.

-


	15. Fifteen

The room was silent. No one said a word.

Phil quickly rushed over to Dan and bandaged his arm up best he could, trying to stop the bleeding.

"PJ, what the hell is wrong with you?!" Phil exclaimed, not faxed whatsoever.

"But..." PJ started, swallowing. "He's not human..."

"Well, he hasn't tried to fucking kill us, has he?!" Phil asked angrily. PJ shook his head, feeling shocked yet ashamed.

"Okay, but now one of us needs to tell Chris..." Troye uttered, slightly scared.

"Later," Phil sighed out, trying to get the bleeding to stop.

"Phil, it's okay..." Dan uttered, pushing Phil's hand away. He healed himself quite easily which brought some relief to the others.

"Dan, why didn't you tell us...?" Phil asked calmly, touching Dan's cheek.

"I thought you'd hate me..." Dan uttered softly.

"Never," Phil breathed, pressing a soft kiss to Dan's lips.

When Dan opened his eyes, the first thing he noticed was Phil's black and yellow checkered shirt.

"I... I can..." Dan began, smiling widely. "Your shirt... what is the name of that color...?"

Phil grinned massively. "Yellow," he whispered.

Dan hugged Phil tightly.

You see, Dan was okay with staying on earth forever, because Monochromians took a very long time to look older. His only problem, though, was his friends aging. Dan would still look so young... Monochromians could live for millions of years actually.

"Please don't tell anyone else besides Chris, please," Dan begged, and they all nodded. "Thank you."

-


	16. Sixteen

After explaining things to Chris, everything was okay between the boys.

Dan just kept wondering why Phil wasn't afraid of him and was trying to help.

But he brushed it off and tried not to think about it.

Dan realized that slowly, his heart was being colored. Starting with the basic, primary colors or whatever they're called, blue, red and yellow.

The rest would come soon but Dan figured that they'd perhaps come if he and Phil did something... intimate.

Dan knew he was falling in love with Phil. Each kiss was making him fall faster than before and he really enjoyed that.

He and Phil were probably close to becoming official, especially with the way things were going.

But once Dan's heart was colored, he wasn't sure he'd ever want to, or be able to go back to Planet White.

He sat beside Phil in Phil's empty house in comfortable silence.

"Hey Phil?" Dan asked, looking over. Phil looked at Dan and raised an eyebrow. "Why- how come you weren't afraid of me... for... not being human...? And for keeping it a secret..."

"Well," Phil began, taking Dan's hand in his own, "everyone has their own secrets. And well, I don't care if you're not human. You're still Dan. You're still you. You never tried to harm us, so why be afraid? You're still the boy I'm beginning to fall in love-"

Phil cut himself short at his words and blushed bright red.

Dan bit his lip, before leaning over and kissing Phil's lips passionately.

Phil sighed contentedly and let his eyes flutter shut as he pulled Dan into his lap.

Dan hummed and pulled away after a few moments, smiling at Phil before connecting their lips again.

-

He was alone. He sat at the table with a book in his hand at four in the morning.

The radio was doing it, keeping him up and sending him signals. They wanted him. They'd do anything to get him there.

You could say they wanted him back, but technically he was never there.

He sighed out. He'd deal with it later, but for now he'd sleep.

-


	17. Seventeen

Phil was running late. He was supposed to be meeting up with Dan and Troye for lunch since Tyler felt ill when he woke up and Chris was busy with PJ.

But Troye and Dan sat at the table with no sign of Phil. Troye sighed out as he and Dan just got food since they were sure Phil probably wasn't coming.

After eating, Dan decided that they should head to Phil's.

They walked to Phil's house and knocked on the door.

No response.

Dan quietly opened up the door since he knew Phil didn't lock his doors. He and Troye entered and looked around for Phil, Troye walked into the dining room to look while Dan went into Phil's room.

Troye found Phil asleep at the table. "Dan, I got him!" Troye said.

Dan walked into the dining room and gently shook Phil awake.

"Huh, what-?" Phil mumbled as he awoke. "Ah, my neck... Dan? Troye?"

"You didn't show up for lunch," Troye chuckled, "so we came and found you here, asleep."

"Oh," Phil murmured, scratching the back of his head. "Yeah, I kinda didn't sleep well last night... I must've fallen asleep at the table when I was waiting to leave. Sorry."

"It's alright, Philly," Dan smiled softly. "Hi, by the way."

"Hi, Dan," Phil smiled.

Troye shook his head as he helped Phil stand up.

"We already ate but, why don't you let us make you something," Dan said. Phil nodded, sitting back down.

"I'll cook," Troye said quickly, scurrying over to the stove. "Dan would kill us all with fire."

"I wouldn't burn his house down," Dan protested, but deep down, he knew he was a shitty cook.

"So, uhm," Phil tried, sounding more awkward than he would have liked.

"Hey, Phil?" Dan asked, blushing as he sat down beside Phil at the table. Phil hummed. "Uhm, well-" Dan sighed. "W- what are we? Like, me and you... together... what-"

Phil kissed Dan's lips, not letting him finish.

"We're whatever you want us to be," Phil whispered, a small smile on his lips.

"B- be my b- boyfriend?" Dan stuttered, blushing deeper.

"Yeah," Phil said, the look of love in his eyes.

Dan leaned in and kissed Phil again, before-

"Aww," Troye commented from the stove, walking to the table. "But here's your pancakes and toast." He set the plate down in front of Phil.

Phil pulled away rather quickly and gave the plate of food the same look he gave Dan.

Dan just shook his head, grinning.

-


	18. Eighteen

Up late again, he was, sitting at the desk. They sent him another signal. They wanted him, and they were persistent about it.

He sighed and decided to finally get some fucking sleep.

-

Dan smiled as he pressed his lips to Phil's. He liked kissing Phil a lot.

Phil kissed him back and then went to turn something on. Death Note, is what he chose for him and Dan to watch.

A knock at the door caused them to pause their show and let Chris inside.

"Is PJ here?" Chris inquired, seeming nervous as he looked around the house.

Phil shook his head. "No, why?" He questioned, confusion clear in his eyes.

Chris sat down on a close by beanbag and sighed out, putting his head in his hands. "I like him," Chris muttered.

Phil nodded, sitting down. "I know," he said, cuddling up to Dan.

"No, I mean... I think I love him," Chris confessed.

"Oh."

"Yeah..."

"Tell him how you feel?" Dan asked softly, getting up and crouching down by Chris, putting an arm around his shoulder.

"Peej would never feel that way for me."

"Sure he would," Dan reassured him.

Chris sighed out as he nodded. "Okay... if you say so."

Dan smiled and Chris got up. "Thanks, guys," he uttered, opening the door and departing.

Dan sat beside Phil once more. "I hope they get together," Phil said, giggling a bit. "They're cute together."

Dan nodded in agreement before they went back to watching TV.

-


	19. Nineteen

He sat alone, back against the wall and knees to his chest. He was close to giving up... they wanted him and there was no way he could stop them.

They had informed them of their arrival in two weeks. That meant two weeks with his friends, but more importantly, two weeks with him, the one he was just beginning to love.

He buried his face in his knees, letting the tears fall silently down his cheeks. In two weeks, they'd take him away from everything.

It was because of his uniqueness, though. Because of how rare he was these days.

It made him wish he wasn't born.

He wiped his tears away and climbed under his duvet, burying his face into the pillow and trying to get some sleep, so that when he awoke, he could spend all the time he could until they came for him.

-

As Dan waited for Phil to arrive home from school, he sat on Phil's couch and watched some quality TV with Phil's mum. Phil's mum took a liking to Dan and never questioned why he never went to school or anything.

A knock at Phil's door had Dan confused, but then as Tyler came in, Dan just shrugged.

"We're meeting up for lunch, come on," Tyler said, before turning and walking back outside.

Dan jumped up and followed Tyler all the way to a small pizza shop, looking in the window to see Troye, PJ and Chris already.

Dan followed Tyler inside and they sat with their friends at the table. "Is Phil coming?" Dan asked quickly.

Chris nodded. "Yeah he said he's running late though."

Dan sighed, before seeing Phil run inside the pizza shop and practically falling into the chair beside Dan and Chris.

Chris hadn't really told PJ how he felt yet, so he was trying to keep his distance.

"Hey Phil- whoa," Chris began, just as he took a look at Phil.

They all turned to look at Phil and Phil was clueless, until Troye spoke up.

"Phil, uhm... is that- you know, on your lip...?" Troye tried to beat around the bush, but then Chris had to help.

"Phil, is that cum on your face?" Chris exclaimed, bewildered, causing a few heads to turn in their direction.

Phil's eyes went wide as he touched a spot on his lip, and sure enough, there was white stuff.

Dan was pissed, and he was crying.

Pushing the chair he was in backwards and away from the table, Dan stood up abruptly and made his way to the door.

Phil stood up as well, running out the door. "Dan, it's not what you think!" Phil cried, but it was too late and Dan was storming off down the road.

"Wait...!" Phil cried weakly, letting the tears fall from his eyes. It wasn't true, they just didn't understand. It wasn't what it looked like.

At all.

And now Phil probably just lost the best thing that had ever happened to him.

-


	20. Twenty

Dan sat alone on the edge of a bridge. He couldn't stop his tears, which meant his face was red and puffy, but he couldn't really find it in him to care.

He didn't know if he cared about anything anymore.

Blues, reds and yellows were faded and dull instead of vibrant and beautiful. Dan guessed it was because of the heartbroken feeling he had.

And it was Phil's fault.

Phil wouldn't cheat, would he? There had to be an explanation. There had to be. Phil wouldn't do that, would he?

Was Phil really that shallow?

Dan didn't know about things anymore. Part of him wanted to try and run back to his home planet, but the other part knew that he couldn't leave his friends like that without saying a word. And seeing them probably meant seeing Phil as well. And Dan wasn't so sure about that.

Dan was hurting, and sitting on the edge of this bridge which held a lonely road was one way Dan could try to deal with the hurt. Being alone was what he needed.

Dan let a shaky breath pass through his parted lips. He didn't need to cry anymore. He needed to stop being weak and stop the tears for good.

He wiped his face with his sleeve and stared off into the horizon.

Suddenly, there was a presence behind him, and Dan turned angrily, glaring, ready to tell the person (whoever it was) to leave, but when he saw she was crying, and looked surprised to see anyone there, he softened his gaze and patted the spot next to him.

She shakily sat down and wiped her tears, only for them to keep falling.

"Are you okay?" Dan asked her, watching as she shook her head. "Wanna talk about it?"

"I don't even know your name," she said a bit harshly, but Dan knew she didn't mean it, deep down. He could read people so easily and tell their feelings and true intentions right off the bat.

That's what confused him about Phil.

"I'm Dan, Dan Howell," he said, looking away from the girl. She sniffled and her eyes softened when she noticed Dan's red and puffy face, indicating he'd been crying.

"I'm Sam, Sam Gunn," she said softly, wiping her face.

The sun was beginning to sink in the horizon as twilight took over the sky. The two sat in comfortable silence for a bit.

"Look, I don't wanna talk about my problems here, but if you wanna come over, my mum's making dinner," Sam stated, getting up and brushing herself off. Dan looked up at her and nodded, getting up as well, and the two set off to Sam's house in silence.

-

Phil felt terrible.

He and the boys looked everywhere for Dan, but they hadn't found him. They were worried and tired and they didn't know what else to do.

PJ thought that they'd find him when he was ready to be found and was getting ready to go home, but Phil thought otherwise, and wanted to keep looking.

Chris obviously took PJ's side and agreed with him, but Tyler and Troye were being indecisive, not wanting to upset Phil, but too tired to keep searching.

"I think I'm going to go home," Tyler said quietly, and Troye nodded, wanting to go home as well.

"Me too," he added.

Phil felt anger coursing through his veins. "You all are giving up?!" He shouted rather loudly, causing the others to jump, startled. "You're not gonna fucking help me find him?!"

The others were taken aback by his outburst, but mostly his swearing.

"What do you want us to do, Phil?!" PJ exclaimed, aggravated. "We've been looking all day and have turned up empty handed! There's always tomorrow, you know!"

"Fine!" Phil yelled, turning away. "I'll look for him myself." And with that, Phil stormed off, leaving his mildly ticked off friends behind.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd just like to say that I'm also updating this on wattpad c: you can also find the trailer on YouTube


	21. Twenty One

"So, Dan, this is my home."

Sam Gunn and Dan Howell stood outside Sam's lavender painted house.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to my mum," Sam smiled, taking Dan's warm hand and dragging him up the little amount of steps and into the house.

"Mum, this is my friend, Dan," Sam said, sounding slightly proud.

Sam was considered an outcast. Didn't have many friends, or really any at all. She had a brilliant mind, though, and was very smart and creative. She had her own opinions, and her individuality, and was growing into a strong young lady.

But, the kids at school bullied her for who she was. They called her gothic and emo, which she didn't mind, but then they called her worse names: names that stuck to her and made her believe they were true. Ones that caused her to cry herself to sleep some nights.

"Hi, Dan," Sam's mum, Lynn, smiled at the young boy. "Nice to meet you."

As Dan went to speak, Sam spoke first, "Yeah, well, we're gonna go talk... about... stuff..."

"Alright," Lynn shrugged, turning away from her daughter and the strange teenage boy she brought home.

"So, this is my room..." Sam said, smiling a bit. She pulled out a beanbag chair for Dan and she placed herself on her bed.

"It's nice," Dan commented, taking a seat on the beanbag.

"Thanks," Sam chuckled.

"So, why were you upset earlier?" Dan inquired, looking over at Sam.

"These stupid assholes from school," Sam sighed, biting her lip and looking at the wall. "They called me these things..."

"Things...?" Dan questioned.

"They called me a dyke, and a freak, and a bitch and... other names..." Sam sighed again, tears forming in her eyes.

"Hey, it's not true," Dan stated quickly, getting up and hugging the girl.

"It's not?" Sam asked, looking at Dan with watery eyes. Dan shook his head. "Then why do I feel like it is?"

Dan sighed, shrugging. "I don't know, but I know those words are lies."

"Well, those words are knives, and often leave scars."

"Perhaps, but don't let the knives cut you."

Sam sighed, smiling gently as she nodded. "Alright."

Dan smiled, moving back to his beanbag chair.

"Hey Dan, why were you crying?" Sam questioned, wiping away her tears.

"I was... betrayed," Dan muttered darkly, looking at the floor.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Sam asked, biting her lip. Dan just shook his head. "Okay then."

"Hey Sam?" Dan spoke up after awhile. She gestured for him to continue. "Can I- can I stay here tonight? I don't have anywhere else to go because the 'incident' from earlier that had me in tears, and-"

"Say no more," Sam said, shaking her head. "I'll check with my mum, okay?"

"Okay."

-

Phil sat in his bedroom, blanket wrapped his pale shoulders as he leaned up against the wall.

He couldn't find Dan, and he was scared. He was worried that Dan had gotten himself into trouble.

Phil was also getting sick due to the rain that started falling, which brought a chilling breeze.

But Phil didn't care that he was getting ill. He only cared about finding Dan, explaining the truth and apologizing before it was too late.

Phil shivered and wrapped the duvet tighter around himself, before laying down and curling into a ball.

Phil began to cry.

He needed Dan here with him, to hold him. He needed Dan.

He needed to explain before everything was fucked up worse.

-


	22. Twenty Two

"Mum?"

Sam's voice filled the silence and brought Lynn out of her thoughts.

Lynn turned to face her daughter, before gesturing for Sam to sit beside her.

Sam did, sitting on the couch. She turned to her mum.

"What do you need, Sam?" Lynn asked before Sam could get a word out.

"Well," Sam began, twirling a piece of her hair around her finger. "Uhm, can Dan stay here for a little while?"

Lynn was taken aback by this. She looked at her daughter, silently questioning.

"He's..." Sam began to explain, "he has nowhere else to go. The only person he had to stay with betrayed him, and mum, he's a good friend and-"

"Yeah, he can stay, but no funny business, missy," Lynn said sternly, pointing a finger at her daughter who's face lit up.

"Thank you!" Sam exclaimed, hugging her mum before running off to her room. "Danny, she said yes!"

-

One week later.

He had one week before they'd come, and honestly, he kind of wanted them to.

He was tired and things were still not good.

He closed his eyes and tried to get some rest. Maybe things would get better.

-

Phil laid curled up in his bed. They still hadn't found Dan and Phil was giving up. What if Dan had gone home, back to his planet? He wouldn't leave without saying goodbye, would he?

Dan hadn't shown up for school and Phil was worried. What if Dan had gone and gotten himself killed? What if he killed himself...?

Phil bit his lip, hard. He shouldn't be thinking something like this. Dan had to be alive.

Phil just wanted to explain things to Dan, but as long as Dan stayed away, Phil couldn't.

Phil got out of bed and got dressed. It was Saturday, which meant no school, but he still had to look for Dan.

Phil hadn't been sleeping right, or eating right lately. Instead of his usual, sunshine, happy self, he was depressed and lonely and sad.

Phil honestly felt like he fucked up. It was all a giant mistake, but he couldn't explain it to everyone until Dan was there. Dan needed to know first.

If Phil couldn't find Dan soon, then he didn't know what he'd do. Maybe kill himself.

So Phil went out, looking for Dan again. The others had given up, but not Phil.

And he'd keep looking until it was too late.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry if this is moving slow?? It won't be for much longer.
> 
> x


	23. Twenty Three

Lynn started getting worried/suspicious of Dan, probably because the young boy never ate, hardly slept, and kept quiet when Lynn was around.

She didn't know what to make of it, if she was honest, but she left it alone, because Sam liked him (Sam didn't like very many people) and that's all she cared about.

Sam was her top priority, and she tried her damn hardest to make that girl happy. Lynn knew what the children at school said to and about her daughter, and Lynn knew the teachers weren't doing a thing.

It infuriated her beyond belief.

But, she promised Sam she wouldn't say a thing, only because Sam needed to stay at that school for the rest of the semester to make sure she kept her grades high enough to get to a good university in the future. Changing schools would most likely set her back.

Lynn stood in the kitchen at the stove, cooking spaghetti for her daughter and the boy that they'd taken in. She was going to make sure Dan ate this time.

-

After dinner, Dan decided to go for a walk, and Sam was wanting to come with him.

The two walked down a lonely street. Sam admired the sky, which was a lilac color. Stars started to appear as the sun was just below the horizon.

Sam turned to Dan. "Isn't the sky beautiful?" She asked him, sighing contentedly.

But Dan didn't know that color yet. He couldn't see it.

He knew red, blue and yellow. Not whatever color the sky was.

Dan just nodded, agreeing. If Sam thought it was pretty, then he'd take her word for it.

As they walked, Dan thought about something.

He trusted her. Definitely a lot more than he trusted Phil right now.

Phil.

Dan hadn't thought about him since he told Sam what had happened, which was a week ago.

Dan kind of missed him. Well, he should at least a bit, they were dating. Or were they still?

Dan didn't know anymore.

But, Dan trusted Sam, and he knew he'd only known her for a short amount of time, but he felt like he was ready to share his secret with her.

"Hey Sam?" Dan said softly, sitting down in the grass at the park.

"Yeah, Danny?" She questioned, looking at him with a small smile on her lips.

"Can I tell you something?" Dan asked, sighing. She nodded. "But, promise to hear me out, and not get upset and or leave without hearing everything."

"I promise."

He bit his lip. There was only one way he could think of to say this.

"I'm not human."

-

She was confused.

She wasn't upset, or angry or scared or anything.

Just confused.

"Wait, so let me get this straight," she said. "Basically, you're not human, and you're from a planet that doesn't like love or color?" Dan nodded. "Okay, but why?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why is color forbidden and shit? Why aren't you allowed to love?"

"Well," Dan began, looking at the sky. "The monochromians know that love leads to a colored heart. Once a monochromian has a colored heart, they'll become powerful than ever. That's why they banish the ones who have colored hearts, because they're afraid they'll use their power stupidly and cause the monochromians to become extinct."

"But, why would they wanna do that? It's their own kind!"

Dan shrugged. "That's true, but sometimes monochromians see it differently. They see it as the others were keeping them from their hidden power, therefore, somewhat betraying them, so they'd get angry and wipe them out. But I could never do that. I don't even want the power, or to go back. I want love and happiness."

"But even with the strong power, couldn't they just go right back to the planet even if they were banished?"

Dan shook his head. "No, because once they're banished, since every monochromian on the planet use their power to create a shield that the colored heart ones cannot pass through, or break in any way, there's no way to go back. Not unless they want you back."

"Wow," Sam uttered, looking at the night sky with stars of her own in her eyes. "That's amazing."

"I'm so glad you don't hate me now!" Dan grinned, relieved, laying back on the grass.

"I could never," Sam smiled back.

The two watched the stars for a little while before Sam looked over at Dan.

"You're my best friend, Danny, did you know that?"

"No, I didn't," Dan smiled, looking back at Sam.

The two eventually made their way back home.

-

Phil was still roaming the streets, looking for Dan even though it was dark. The light from the moon and the stars made it easy to see where there were no lampposts.

He was nearing the park in a neighborhood he often walked through, and that's when he saw him.

Dan, with a girl.

Phil was upset and confused. Were he and Dan actually over? Did Dan get a girlfriend?

He heard the last bit of their conversation.

"You're my best friend, Danny, did you know that?" The girl had said, looking at Dan.

"No, I didn't," Dan smiled, moonlight illuminating it beautifully, looking back at the girl.

Phil watched as they both got up and began to walk down the road. He watched, stunted and scared, before following them, where he saw them entering a lavender painted house.

Walking up to the window, peeking inside, Phil saw what looked like the girl's mother, who was young, yet old enough for a teenage daughter, Phil supposed.

Backing away from the window, Phil took off into a sprint, running to Chris's house as fast as his legs would take him.

Phil arrived at Chris's house, out of breath and panting.

He knocked on the door quickly, before catching his breath just as Chris opened up.

"Phil?" Chris asked, before pulling Phil inside. "What's up?"

"I found Dan, but he was with a girl."

-


	24. Twenty Four

"Goddamn it," Chris muttered, sitting down. Phil sat beside him, sighing. "You don't think he'd do it because you cheated, right,"

"Bloody hell!" Phil exclaimed, aggravated. "I did not cheat!"

"Okay, I'm sorry," Chris sighed, pinching his nose. "But, do you think he's with her because he thinks you cheated?"

"I dunno, maybe," Phil uttered sadly.

Chris bit his lip, thinking about it. "I don't know what to do or say, Phil, honest to god, I don't."

Phil nodded in understanding, chewing on his lip.

"I hope we- me and him... I hope we're not over."

"I know."

-

Dan sat on the couch in Sam's living room, about to watch a movie with Sam and Lynn.

Sam decided it was better if they didn't tell Lynn Dan's secret, at least for now. So it was between them only, not counting the friends and boyfriend(?) Dan was avoiding.

Yeah, he was avoiding them. He knew he had to see them soon, but he wasn't quite ready to face Phil still.

He knew avoiding the problem they were having was only going to make it worse, but goddamn it, he didn't give a fuck.

Right now, he just wanted to be here with Sam and Lynn, where he would forget about the hurt. And later, he'd face his problem.

He decided then, that he'd go back to Phil on the next weekend, let him 'explain'. If he needed to, he'd break things off with Phil and come back to Sam and Lynn. If not, then he'd probably be happier than ever.

He hoped Phil wasn't lying.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short ://


	25. Twenty Five

It was Friday.

Sam was at school, and Lynn, at work.

Dan was alone in the living room, looking for paper and a pen.

He was going home to Phil today. He was going to let him explain.

After finding writing material, Dan scribbled a note and left it on Sam's pillow in her bedroom.

'Sam,

I've left to go talk to my boyfriend and let him explain what happened (what made me upset, by the way), and if he cheated on me, then I'm coming back and maybe I could keep staying with you? If he didn't, then I may actually just stay here for awhile after the weekend is over, take some stress off my boyfriend's mum.

I know I didn't tell you what happened, and that I had a boyfriend, but I promise I'll explain once I see you.

\- Dan.'

He knew she'd find it later, and so with that, he left her house and made his way to Phil's.

-

Standing on Phil's doorstep, fist raised, ready to knock, heart pounding, and anxiety and anticipation bulidling, Dan took a deep breath and then exhaled, letting his knuckles tap gently on the door a few times.

Dan noticed Phil's mum's car gone, which meant if anyone was home, it was-

"Hi th- Dan?" Phil asked, cutting himself short, tears in his eyes.

"Phil, I-" Phil stopped him with a tight hug, and Dan returned it.

Phil lead him inside quickly, not really letting Dan go.

"Dan, I'm so sorry," Phil cried, hiding his face. "I promise it wasn't what you think."

"I want to hear your explanation," Dan stated, gripping the back of Phil's shirt.

"Dan, is it okay if I explain tomorrow, when our friends are here too? I don't want to explain it twice, and besides, I think most of them hate me right now."

"Okay," Dan sighed.

"Dan, I promise you, I didn't cheat on you. And I'm actually still a virgin, okay?"

"Really?"

"Yes, really. I promise."

Phil wasn't even upset about the girl anymore. He wasn't even going to ask, in fear of making Dan more upset.

He knew Dan was still slightly pissed off with him, even if he didn't seem like it.

"I know you're still upset, so before I explain things tomorrow, is there any other way I can make it up to you now?" Phil inquired, looking up at his boyfriend's beautiful face.

Dan didn't one hundred percent believe Phil, and probably wouldn't until his explanation. But trust Phil, he did, and so, with a sigh and a shrug, Dan just moved away from Phil and sat down on the couch.

Phil bit his lip and followed Dan's lead, sitting down beside Dan.

They sat beside each other in silence for a bit until Phil climbed into Dan's lap.

"Can I kiss you?" Phil asked, blushing and gripping Dan's shirt.

Dan nodded and let Phil press their lips together.

Dan kissed back, holding Phil's hips and waist and pulling him closer.

Phil sighed contentedly and wrapped his arms around Dan's neck.

When Phil was pulling away for air, Dan spoke up. "Do you wanna go to your room?" He asked, gripping Phil's thighs.

Blushing, Phil nodded and then Dan was getting up, carrying Phil to his room.

He laid Phil down and climbed on him, kissing him.

Phil make a noise as Dan kissed his neck. "Dan, I'm not a bottom," he stated, gripping onto Dan's shirt.

"Okay, but just enjoy this for now, and who said anything about sex?"

Phil went beet red, chuckling nervously. "W- well, I was just, uh... uhm..."

Dan giggled, shaking his head. "I'll only do it if you want to," he said.

"R- Really?" Phil asked, and Dan nodded, smiling. "Okay, do you want to?"

"If you do, yes."

"I do..."

"Alright, now, where was I...? Oh, that's right." And then Dan pressed his lips to Phil's neck again.

"Dan, I'm still not a bottom."

"I still wanna kiss every inch of you, though," Dan smiled, pulling off Phil's light green t-shirt.

Phil nodded, letting Dan kiss him all over his neck, chest and stomach, as well as his face.

Dan unbuttoned Phil's jeans, making sure it was okay first. He took off Phil's jeans and boxers before taking Phil into his mouth, making Phil moan.

Phil's phone started to ring.

It was Chris.

Phil grabbed his phone, answering it and trying not to make and weird noises.

"H- Hello?" Phil said through gritted teeth.

"Hello, it's me," Chris said.

"Goddamn it, Chris, what the fuck do you want?"

"Geez," Chris scoffed, rolling his eyes, and hanging up.

"Well, I'm-" Phil began, before his phone rang again, as Dan continued sucking. "Dammit." Phil answered the phone, not checking the caller id. "Hello?"

"Hello from the other sideeeeee!" Chris's voice came down the line, singing in an off key voice.

"You again...?"

"Well shit, yeah it's me and I thought you'd be happy to hear from me."

"Right now, I'm not," Phil sighed, voice strained.

"Wait, you sound- oh," Chris muttered, before hanging up again.

"Well, fuck," Phil moaned, biting his lip. "Dan, I'm close."

Dan pulled off quickly, giving a smirk.

"You're wearing far too many clothes," Phil stated, starting to undress Dan.

Dan let Phil take all of his clothes off before they were kissing again.

~

"Dan," Phil moaned out, mid-sex.

"Yeah?" Dan asked, gripping onto Phil's shoulders. "Mm, y- yeah, baby?"

"Dan, I- I love you," Phil whispered, biting his lip nervously. Dan felt warm drops of water hit his cheeks before he realized Phil was crying.

"Phil-" Dan began, but was cut short when Phil pressed their lips together.

Dan held Phil close, even when the sex was over, he still held him so close.

The night was just full of nothing but pure love.

\- 

Saturday morning.

Phil woke up, a large grin on his face.

Beside him, was Dan, sleeping, although he didn't need it. Dan had a small smile in his face.

Phil pressed a kiss to his cheek, smiling at him.

Phil knew that their friends would be coming soon, so he shook his boyfriend lightly, trying to wake him up.

Dan stirred, opening his eyes slightly before they opened wider than ever.

For Dan was now seeing everything in color.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1000+ words, but sorry if this is terrible, I've been depressed and tired lately. So uhm. Yeah....


	26. Twenty Six

Dan grinned widely, tears slowly falling from his eyes. Everything was in color...

"Phil," Dan said, breathing quickly. "Phil." Dan sat up, watching as Phil raised an eyebrow. "C- color... everywhere."

Phil's jaw dropped and eyes widened, before he grinned and hugged his lover. "Oh my god!" Phil exclaimed.

The two kissed and hugged once more.

-

It was Saturday, two weeks had passed and they were coming for him.

He'd forgotten until now.

He barely had any time left.

-

Chris knocked loudly on the door of Phil's house, before three other hands joined his, knocking as well. The four boys, Chris, PJ, Tyler and Troye all laughed at their silliness.

Chris looked lovingly at PJ, the one who'd stolen his heart without even realizing.

Chris hadn't told PJ how he felt yet, but as they waited for someone to answer the door, Tyler and Troye laughing loudly at a joke, and PJ just looked back at Chris with a big smile, Chris couldn't refrain, looking into PJ's eyes as the words fell from his lips.

"PJ, I'm in love with you."

And time seemed to have slowed down. 

Phil opened the door, and began speaking, but stop when PJ jumped on Chris and pulled him into a loving kiss.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Chris and PJ.

After a moment, Phil cleared his throat and the two broke apart, blushing.

"We'll talk about this later, when we're alone, okay?" PJ said quietly, looking into Chris's eyes. "I love you." And PJ kissed his cheek.

"I love you too," Chris uttered breathlessly.

"Guys, come in," Phil said, biting his lip and stepping aside. The four boys went in and sat down.

Phil stood in the middle of the room with Dan. "I've called you all here for me to explain," Phil voiced.

Tyler smiled at Dan. "Hi Dan, missed you pal," he said. Troye nodded in agreement, and then Chris and PJ did as well. Dan nodded.

"But first," Dan began, looking at Phil. "Guys, I can see everything in color," he finished, grinning.

"Whoa!" Chris exclaimed, eyes wide. "How?!"

Dan flushed, but it wasn't noticeable due to the blood being white.

"We, uhm, we made love," Phil replied awkwardly, chuckling a bit. The four boys on the couch began discussing this. "Guys, can you not?"

"Sorry, go on," PJ giggled.

"Okay, so I'm going to explain things now," Phil stated, sighing. Dan sat down. "First of all, that wasn't, you know, come on my face," he said bluntly.

"But it was white-" Chris began.

"It wasn't," Phil cut him off. "It was light pink."

"So, what was it?" Tyler asked, leaning his head on Troye's shoulder.

"Before I showed up at the restaurant, I was at school, that's why I was late. This guy, he, he punched me in the mouth, and I guess I didn't realize he busted my lip open."

"So, what are you saying?" Dan asked.

Phil exhaled. "That was my blood."

The room was silent for a moment.

"Why is your blood pink?" Dan questioned, biting his lip.

"Because," Phil began, looking around, before biting his lip and looking to the floor, "I'm half monochromian."

Screw the room, the world was silent for awhile.

"Y- you're what?" Dan asked, standing up.

"I'm half monochromian, half human. My father was a whole monochromian, and my mother... my mother was lucky being able to have me, as she's a human. I'm more powerful than any monochromian has been in a very, very long time. I was born with a colored heart, hence the pink blood, which you should have now too. Why do you think I was so okay with you being a monochromian, Dan? Why do you think I wasn't scared of you?"

Dan gaped at Phil, speechless for a moment. "Why didn't you tell me?" He finally asked.

"I didn't know how to," Phil admitted shyly. "And also, for weeks now, there has been this problem."

"What is it?" Dan inquired.

"The monochromians are coming for me. They want me, because of how powerful I am. They want me to protect them. They keep contacting me in these ways and it's usually late at night and I don't know what to do-"

Dan stopped him with a hug. "I won't let them take you from me," he said.

"But Dan-."

The look on Dan's face was a stern one. "They won't take you from me. We can stop them with our powers."

Dan kissed his cheek. "Now, I'm going to go talk to Sam, and I'll be back soon. I'm going to explain why I left with only a note in my place."

With that, Dan left Phil's house, and slowly, the others left him too.

But little did any of them besides Phil know that the monochromians were coming now.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you all. ♡ hope you liked the plot twist.


	27. Twenty Seven

Sam sat on her porch with Dan, who'd just shown up.

Sam had yelled at him a tad bit for leaving like that but Dan only giggled and shook his head at the girl.

He told her about Phil, and what he'd recently found out about Phil as well. She took in the new information and just listened.

"So, your boyfriend, Phil, is half monochromian?" Sam asked, and Dan nodded. "Oh, I see. Okay." Dan smiled lightly before Sam spoke up again. "When can I meet him?"

Dan broke out into a fit of giggles at her motherly tone, and looked at the sky when he stopped.

"I don't know," he replied, smiling at the girl beside him. "Maybe soon."

"So, what else happened?" 

Dan couldn't hide his grin. "I can see the world in color!" He exclaimed.

Sam's jaw dropped, before she grinned, throwing her arms around Dan and holding him in a hug. "Oh my god, Dan!" She squealed, before pulling away. "How'd that happen?! What'd you do?!"

Dan's grin became sheepish, and a very light pink, unnoticeable blush broke across his cheeks. "He and I made love."

"What, like sex?" Sam asked, raising her eyebrow, seeing Dan nod. "Wow."

"It was wow," Dan agreed, biting his lip but still grinning. "It was so good-"

"Please stop," Sam chuckled, sticking her hand in Dan's face. "I don't want to hear about the 'adventures' you had in bed with your boyfriend."

Dan giggled. "Okay, fine," he said. "But let me just say that Phil's dick-"

"Nope!" Sam shouted, plugging up her ears and standing up, shaking her head. "Nope, nope, nope! I'm done with this bullshit! La la la la la I can't hear youuuu!"

Dan's giggles fired back up again, causing Lynn to come out of the house.

"What the hell-?" Lynn began, but Sam interjected.

"Don't ask, because you don't wanna know, okay?" Sam told her, chuckling. Lynn just shrugged and went back inside, leaving the giggling teenagers outside.

-

Phil sat on his couch alone in his empty house. He knew the monochromians were going to be there at literally any moment, and he was terrified. He knew he'd have to go; it was his destiny, really- but he didnt want to leave everyone behind.

Dan, mostly. And Phil knew Dan wouldn't want to -or even be able to because of his colored heart- go back to Planet White.

Phil was in love with Dan; it was no secret, and even Phil himself had said the words 'I love you' to Dan already.

And Phil knew that Dan felt the same about him, even though Dan never said the words. Dan had a colored heart.

And a heart without color, is a heart without love.

And so why would Phil want to leave everything he ever had, especially the only one who fell in love with him?

But the monochromians told Phil that if he protected them, then they would help protect all of his loved ones; his friends and family. The monochromians would protect them for as long as the humans (and Dan) lived.

Phil couldn't pass that up.

Phil wouldn't pass that up. Not if it meant that everyone he loved would be safe all their lives.

And so that's why when the door to his house opened and it wasn't Dan or any human, Phil stood up.

Two male monochromians walked inside his house.

"Philip," the dark-haired one said.

"It's Phil," Phil corrected him, but nodded nonetheless.

"I'm Thomas, your uncle," the dark-haired one told Phil. Phil nodded slowly, looking over his uncle.

"Are you ready to go?" The blonde monochromian asked him. Phil nodded slowly, before stopping.

"I need to write a note," Phil told them, before scrambling off to find the pen and paper.

"This is Felix, by the way," Thomas told his nephew once he returned from his room.

"Felix Kjellberg to be exact," Felix chuckled, watching as Phil scribbled down a note. Felix also noticed the tears on Phil's face...

"O- okay, I'm ready," Phil said, wiping his eyes. Thomas nodded and Phil was escorted out of the house.

And the three men left to get to the space vehicle down the road. Phil couldn't help but to look back one last time, before turning away.

Little did he know that Dan was now at the door, walking inside, reading Phil's note and finding the little glass red heart on a chain Phil left for him.

'They've come for me.  
I have to leave you, Dan, but remember that I love you, okay?  
I'm sorry for what I've done.  
I'm sorry for leaving you.  
But you'll be safe.  
And you'll be okay.  
It's time for me to say goodbye now.  
Don't miss me.'

And that quick, Dan was running out of the house, trying to catch up with Phil and hoping he wasn't too late.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, please go watch Phil's video The Basket. Awhile ago, it inspired me to do this twist.  
> Also, thank you all for everything, I appreciate it all.  
> I love you all.  
> See you in the next chapter! ♡♡
> 
> P.s. it would mean a lot if you watch the trailer on YouTube!


	28. NOTE!!

GUYS I HAVE ANOTHER PHAN ITS CALLED GHOSTWRITINGS!  
PLEASE GO CHECK IT OUT! IT'LL BE APPRECIATED!  
AND AS ALWAYS YOU CAN FIND IT ON WATTPAD AS WELL!  
ILY ALL AND THE NEW CHAPTER WILL BE HERE SOON!


	29. Twenty Eight

Dan ran, his heart pounding in his chest wildly in fear; he couldn't lose Phil. He said he'd be there to keep the monochromians away, but he wasn't, and he didn't listen.

So he ran. He ran until his feet hurt and his legs were close to giving away. He ran as fast as he could. He ran.

He could see them just up ahead, and a smile graced his lips, despite the fear that was within him.

"Phil!!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, gaining the other monochromians' attention as well as his boyfriend's.

"Dan, please go back," Phil begged, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Dan Howell?" One monochromian inquired carefully, stopping. Dan recognized his voice.

"Pewds?" Dan questioned back with a small hint of relief and surprise, as well as sadness in his voice.

"Yes, it's me," Felix replied, biting his lip. Dan's nickname for the blonde just so happened to be Pewds.

Thomas's jaw dropped at the sound of Dan's voice, before he sighed, agitated, and Felix began to speak again. "Dan, why did you leave without saying goodbye? We were best friends-"

"Pewds, I'm so sorry," Dan sighed, hugging himself. "I didn't say goodbye because I knew what it would do to you. But I couldn't stay at Planet White anymore. I wasn't happy. I was tired of seeing my world as I always did. Tired of not knowing the feeling of being loved, or knowing what love was like. I didn't think you'd understand, so I left you the note as my goodbye. I'm so sorry that I hurt you. I didn't think, I just left. But it was because I wanted love."

"Well, let me ask you one thing, Dan. Did you acquire what you left for? Did you find your love?"

"I did," Dan replied softly, lifting his head to look into Phil's eyes. "And you're holding him in your hands right now."

Tears fell down Phil's cheeks and he let his fringe fall in his face to hide them.

Felix looked down at the ground and let go of Phil, before walking over to Dan.

"I hate you so fucking much," Felix whispered as he hugged Dan tightly.

"I know," Dan smiled small, hugging back. "I really am so sorry, Pewds."

"Fuck you, bro," Felix chuckled, pulling away. "But I guess I forgive you."

Dan smiled and turned to Thomas, one of his father's friends (even though Thomas was a bit of a dick) and his eyes widened, before he started to speak quickly.

"Please don't take my love away, Tom, please," Dan pleaded, biting his lip. "I can't lose him."

"It's not my choice, Howell," Thomas said sternly, glaring.

"But-" Dan stopped talking and stepped closer as Thomas began to push Phil in the vehicle.

"Dan, you can't help Phil and you can't go, they'll kill you!" Felix told him, grabbing Dan's arm. Dan looked back at his friend before pulling away and running to Phil.

Dan grabbed Phil's hand, pulled him as close as possible with Thomas still holding onto him, gave him the most passionate kiss he could give him, and whispered, "I love you. Don't forget about me," before Thomas yanked Phil in the vehicle, started it, and drove off, leaving Felix behind, and disappearing into the stars.

Dan turned to Felix. "What now, Pewds?"

And Felix didn't know what to say.

-


	30. Twenty Nine

Dan took Felix back to Phil's, and called over the boys to tell them the bad news.

Once they got there, Dan noticed Chris and PJ holding hands. He smiled at that, but it only made his heart hurt more.

The two monochromians explained everything to the human boys. Felix did most of the talking due to Dan breaking down and crying halfway through explaining.

Things were rough after that night; Dan couldn't sleep without waking up and crying in the middle of the night. He left Phil's house, not being able to stay there without crying.

Dan felt like his heart had been ripped out and torn to shreds, just to be left at his feet.

But he knew that if he loved Phil, he had to let him go. Especially if there was a possibility that Phil could never come back.

So Dan and Felix stayed with Sam and Lynn, who took them in with open arms. Dan explained everything to Sam, but told Lynn that Phil had to move somewhere they couldn't even have a way to talk again.

Now here it was, two months later.

Dan sat with Felix on the couch, the two eating some ice cream while the ladies were out shopping.

Dan hadn't thought about Phil often, but when he did, he always made sure he left the room silently. Thankfully, Phil hadn't really came to his mind that recently.

The boys were just about to get back two their game when the ladies came home.

"Hey boys," Lynn greeted, smiling. "Will you help us put these away?"

Felix nodded and jumped up to start helping, but as soon as Dan stood up, he felt a sharp pain which made him lean over and drop to his knees, also dropping the bowl he had in his hand, which shattered.

All heads were turned in Dan's direction and Sam ran over to him.

"Are you alright?!" Sam asked quickly, helping Dan up. Dan sighed out shakily; he didn't know.

"Hey, I'm gonna go out really quick and I'll be back in a bit," Felix told the others immediately, before dashing out of the house.

The girls looked at each other and shrugged, before Sam moved Dan back to the couch and cleaned up the broken bowl.

-

Felix came back awhile later and waited for Lynn to go to sleep and Sam to go in her room for a bit to take a call before he started talking to Dan.

"Hey, I'm sorry to bring this up but..." Felix began, sighing as he noticed the change in Dan's face. "When did your heart get colored again? Two months ago, right?"

Dan nodded.

"By Phil? When you fucked him?"

Another slow nod, with a blush included.

"Goddamn it, I knew it."

Dan raised an eyebrow, perplexed. "What are you on about, Pewds?"

Felix nodded to himself slowly and handed Dan a bag. "Use this, please," he told Dan, looking at the floor as Dan took the bag and looked inside it. "If I'm right, then..."

Dan nodded in understanding, before getting up and disappearing down the hall.

Felix yawned and stretched out, and after a few minutes, Dan came back with a few tears on his cheeks. Felix looked up and met Dan's brown-eyed gaze.

"You were right," Dan said softly, smiling a bit. Felix swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded.

Sam walked out of her room and into the living room, looking between Dan and Felix. "What's going on...?" She asked carefully. Dan turned to face her, gulping.

"I'm pregnant."

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellu darkness my old fren.


	31. Thirty

Sam stared at Dan with wide eyes and jaw agape. How was she supposed to respond to a statement like 'I'm pregnant'? Especially when Dan was a sixteen year old 'alien' boy thing?

She decided on just asking everything that came to mind. "You're pregnant?" She asked, biting her lip and trying to comprehend the whole situation. Dan nodded slowly and inhaled a deep breath, shaking slightly. He was scared: this was Phil's baby, and Phil didn't even know, first of all, and second of all, Dan had no fucking clue how to take care of a baby or how to deal with pregnancy, and he was pretty sure Felix and Sam and the guys didn't, and he couldn't tell Lynn, which left him with Phil's mum, Susan, who knew a bit about male monochromian pregnancy, as well as regular pregnancy (obviously), which meant Dan would have to get over his emotional problems with Phil and his house in order to talk to Susan.

Sam inclined her head and sighed. "And I'm assuming it's Phil's?" Dan nodded once again. "Okay. How far along are you?"

"Two months, I believe," Dan told her, sitting down next to Felix. "Fuck, this is so scary."

"Hey bud, I know, but hey, we'll help, okay?" Felix smiled a bit as he rubbed Dan's back. Dan nodded as his eyes began to water.

"I wish Phil was here," he whispered, hugging himself.

"Aw, Danny," Sam cooed, walking over to him and wrapping an arm around his neck and shoulders. "Don't cry, sweetie, it'll be okay."

A tear slipped down Dan's cheek. "I know."

–

Lying in bed and looking at the ceiling is all Phil wanted to do anymore. He didn't want to do anything at all. Hell, he didn't even want to live anymore without Dan. He just wanted to cry and be left alone.

Planet White was way different than he'd imagined; his mother had only told him of it's existence as well as what he was. That's all.

Phil wouldn't have been convinced if he didn't have powers and his blood wasn't a light pink. And well, actually, it was a darker pink on Planet White; probably from lack of oxygen (he'd accidentally cut himself).

All Phil ever really thought about was Dan. He wondered if Dan was okay, and if Dan was happy. He wondered if Dan missed him and loved him still. He wondered if Dan had already found someone else.

Phil stared at the ceiling as he had been recently. He knew he probably should forget about Dan because there was about a one percent chance that he'd get to go home. But he couldn't forget.

Because one percent meant there was still a chance.

Thomas walked into Phil's little room and huffed, shaking his head at his nephew.

Thomas was Phil's father's half-brother. Thomas was only half-monochromian, his father being a human and his brother's father was a monochromian, just like their mother. But Thomas wasn't like Phil. He was born with an uncolored heart, as most half-monochromians are. Phil was just born special; lucky, really, as his heart was already colored so he had these ultimate powers that he would've mastered by now.

Thomas resented Phil for it. He wanted those powers for himself, to become the ruler of the planet (not that he'd share that information with anyone). But he was too much of a coward to betray the rules and go to earth, seeing that he quite liked it at Planet White (which is why he wanted to take over).

"You are an anathema, my nephew," Thomas spat, shaking his head in disapproval. "I'm actually ashamed to call you my nephew."

"Fuck off," Phil growled, turning his back to Thomas. His uncle rolled his eyes and sighed agitatedly.

"We brought you here to protect us and you're just lying in bed all day doing nothing. You're pretty useless, you know. Stop thinking about Dan. Forget about him. I knew him before you did and he was just as useless as you are right now. That boy shouldn't have been born, in my opinion–"

"Get the fuck out!" Phil snapped, turning abruptly to face his uncle, growling as his eyes flashed and glowed fiery, but blue. Like blue fire, which burns hotter than regular fire.

Thomas gasped and staggered back in shock and slight fear, gulping. "I'm sending your father in," he said, glaring at Phil as he left.

Phil rolled his eyes and sighed, lying back again.

There was a knock at his door before John, Phil's father, stepped inside the room.

"Philip," the monochromian sighed out, sitting on the edge of his son's bed. "Why are you acting this way all the time?"

Silence.

Another sigh from the older man.

"Philip, we brought you here to protect us and the White Stone with your great powers and–"

"Wait, what the hell is the White Stone?" Phil interjected, sitting up. John exhaled and looked off.

"It's the precious, sacred stone of our kind that grants one wish to anyone every one hundred years."

"Oh," Phil murmured, looking away from his father, before he realized something. "John, why can't you protect the people? Don't you have a colored heart? You were with my mother Susan."

"I never fell in love with her, and that's why I came back home. I thought that love didn't exist because I couldn't fall in love with her. Then I found out she got pregnant with you and I left her. I came back here and gave up on trying to color my heart. Now it pretty much rests in your hands, being so powerful and the only one we can really trust now."

Phil sighed and turned away. "Why'd it have to be me that was so powerful…?" Phil asked aloud, but mostly to himself.

"I don't know, son–"

"Don't call me that," Phil snapped, glaring at John. "You didn't raise me, so don't call me 'son'. I don't call you father, do I?"

John swallowed and stood up, walking to the door, opening it. "I expect to see you tomorrow and not moping here where the rest of us could be easily attacked." And with that, John left.

Phil huffed, burying his face in his pillow. He wished it was the crook of Dan's neck, honestly.

He thought about what John said about the White Stone: 'It's the precious, sacred stone of our kind that grants one wish to anyone every one hundred years.'

So it granted wishes…

Phil wondered if he could take it and wish to go home–

No, he couldn't, because then the monochromians would just come back to earth to get him again, and that'd be a waste of a wish, especially when wishes were only granted every one hundred years.

Phil sighed out. He wanted to cry. He just wanted to cry.

Phil wanted to kiss Dan, and hold Dan in his arms until they both fell asleep, and wake up next to Dan, and cuddle with him, and just give him all the love the younger deserved.

But he couldn't.

So, thinking of Dan is how Phil passed the time in his room alone.

–

Dan sat with Susan in her living room. He could tell the incident involving Phil leaving left her still very devastated as well, even after two months.

Fake smiles can't hide anything when you know the truth.

Dan sipped his tea and tried to think of a way to tell her that he was pregnant without coming right out with it. Dan was pretty shy a lot of the time.

He decided to start with what he was comfortable with.

"So, the reason I came is because I need your help," he said gently, setting his cup of tea on the table beside him. She nodded, gesturing for him to go on, and well, he figured he'd probably just have to tell her everything, even the embarrassing things you shouldn't talk about with your boyfriend's mum.

"Well, let me start from while back," he said, biting his lip and sighing. She nodded and he decided where he wanted to go from. "You remember when Phil and I had that little fight?"

She looked confused and thought about it for a moment, before shaking her head. "No, I don't recall…"

"When I wasn't around for awhile and I was 'missing'?"

That sparked something in her mind and she nodded quickly. "Yes, now I remember."

"Well, when I came back to let him explain, he insisted that he did it the day after, and then, well…"

His face lit up bright red and Susan chuckled.

"Go on, honey," she encouraged him, smiling. "Just pretend I'm not your boyfriend's mother. Pretend I'm someone else like… like Sam."

Dan chuckled. "That's easier said than done."

"Well, go on."

"Well, we, uhm… we ended up on the couch, kissing, and–"

"He fucked you, and then?"

Dan spluttered and his eyes widened in shock at her blunt statement. He coughed violently, trying to catch his breath, as his face became as red as a tomato. "W- What?"

"He fucked you. What happened next?"

"W- Wait, how do you know?"

"I know because you obviously didn't fuck him. My baby's not a bottom."

Wow, Susan, just wow.

"And you just happen to know this how??" Dan was shocked beyond belief.

"Mums know everything, sweetie," Susan laughed, putting a hand on his shoulder. Dan just nodded very slowly and sipped his tea.

"So, then what happened??" She asked eagerly. "And how was it, by the way?"

Dan flushed even more and swallowed hard, answering anyway. "It was… spectacular."

"Really? What happened?"

"He told me that he loved me," Dan stated softly, smiling a bit at the memory of Phil over top of him, all sweaty and sexy and beautiful, telling him that he loved him, tears of happiness on his face, calling out his name as he coated his insides and moaned so softly in sweet ecstasy…

"Dan!" Susan exclaimed, snapping her fingers in front of his face to bring him out of his trance.

"Huh?" He murmured.

"You spaced out there," she laughed, sipping her tea. "What were you thinking about?"

Dan's face couldn't get any redder.

"Nothing," he muttered awkwardly. "Let's get back to what happened."

"Okay," she giggled.

"So uhm, yeah, bottom line is I'm pregnant." Dan was so awkward throughout the whole sentence.

Susan gasped, smiling a bit. "God, are you really?!"

Dan nodded, blushing a bit lighter now. Susan giggled happily and pulled Dan into a tight hug. "I was hoping you could help me with the pregnancy and birth and stuff," he said faintly.

"Of course, Dan!" She exclaimed. Dan grinned and breathed a sigh of relief, hugging her back tightly.

"Thank you," he breathed. She pulled away and smiled wider, before getting up to get more tea.

"The baby is Phil's, right?"

Dan laughed loudly. "Yes, of course!" He assured her. She chuckled a bit as she came back and sat down.

"Do you love him?" Susan asked genuinely, a thoughtful look on her face.

"I do, but I never got to tell him. I believe he's my soulmate."

Susan sighed a bit dreamily. "Define soulmate."

"Two people, one heart."

Susan smiled.

–


	32. Not an update bUt-

So this is not an update, bUt- there will be one. Sorry for the long wait, I've been reading a lot of death note lately, which brings me to my next thing...  
How would you guys feel if i wrote an L x Light? I dunno , I really like the ship and i kinda want to write one, but I won't (or just won't publish it) if no one will read it. It would probably be an AU, but I've got it covered.  
But about this fic, I should have an update quite soon, as well as one for ghostwritings.  
Also, I read and appreciate every single comment and kudos I receive and it makes my day! I love you guys and value your opinions on my stories- which is the main reason im asking about the l x light.  
(Also sad about what just happened in death note but I won't spoil anything) I have 45 chapters left of it and probably won't wait till it's over to update (like I was going to before I found out there was 108 fucking chapters of death note)  
But anyways, thanks for waiting, please let me know what you think about the l x light, and know that I WILL UPDATE QUITE SOON- PROBABLY TONIGHT OR TOMORROW (monday) AND IF I DON'T YOU CAN KICK ME OR SMTH OKAY?  
OKAY.  
(SOrry)  
Love you guys!! ♡♡


	33. Thirty One

Three months later.//

Susan was helping with the pregnancy a whole lot, and Dan was so thankful he had her. His belly was starting to show a bit, being about five months pregnant.

He couldn't really go out though unless he wore baggy shirts and baggy jeans to be comfortable and to hide his belly. As it was, he had to stay with Susan because Lynn didn't know. He knew he wouldn't be able to go out at all soon.

So he had spent some time out with Sam and Felix while he could. They went to the park and swung on the swings when no one was around. They had a lot of fun.

Dan missed Phil a lot though, and he kept thinking about him more and more.

Dan still hadn't told his other friends. He hadn't even seen them that much, bit he figured it was time, which is why he gathered them into Susan's living room and made them all sit.

They were cute. Tyler and Troye together, and Chris and PJ. Dan wished Phil were here with him.

"So," Dan began, biting his lip nervously before continuing. "I'm pregnant."

"Not surprising," Chris commented with a smirk. Dan flushed a pink color, which wasn't very noticeable.

"Oh," Dan said, but noticed the looks on his other friends' faces: PJ had his jaw to the floor, Tyler had his mouth agape, but was smiling, with wide eyes, and Troye just had widened eyes, while Chris just smirked with raised eyebrows.

"I'm sO HAPPY!" Tyler squealed, jumping up and hugging Dan.

"Dude, congrats!" PJ exclaimed, smiling.

"Congrats, Dan," Chris said, grinning.

"Wow, yeah, congrats!" Troye grinned as well.

Dan smiled, chuckling and hugging Tyler back. "Thank you, guys."

"It's Phil's, right?" PJ asked.

"Well, of course," Dan laughed, heart feeling heavier at the mention of his love.

It was one thing to think about him for Dan, and it didn't hurt as bad as hearing the name or talking about Phil.

"How far along are you?" Tyler asked, grinning, and pulling away.

"Five months," Dan replied, sitting down with Felix's help.

"Wow, that far," Troye remarked.

"Yeah," Dan uttered.

"Well, let's go get some ice cream to celebrate!" Tyler exclaimed, and the others nodded.

"Let's get my other friend, Sam," Dan added, stand in with help from Chris.

Then they were off to get Sam.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys will tell me what you think about the L x Light by the way


	34. Thirty Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was late ://

"So Shakeaway?" Sam asked as her, Dan, Felix and the other boys all walked down the road.

"Of course," Dan replied with a small smile. "Pewds has never been yet, even though last time we asked him if he wanted to come, he said 'nah, no thanks', and since, he's been complaining his ass off."

"Hey, in my defense, I didn't know what the hell 'Shakeaway' even was," Felix chuckled, shrugging.

"Then you should've came last time, you dildo," Dan told him, shaking his head, but laughing.

"Fuck you, bro," Felix laughed. "At least the insult was somewhat original, you blowjob."

"What the hell?? Don't call me that!"

"Hey, I was just making a point," Felix laughed again.

"No insulting pregnant people, you... you twat."

"That was unoriginal, my dear friend. Try harder next time."

"Shut the fuck up before I crush your windpipe-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH GUYS!!" PJ shouted, pushing the two away from each other so no windpipes were crushed.

"Ah, I know he's just playin'," Felix chuckled, slinging an arm around Dan's shoulder and bringing him closer. "We're buds. We do that."

"What," Sam asked, "Threaten to crush each other's windpipe?" 

"Yes!" Felix exclaimed, grinning. "In a bud way though! So no one's windpipe gets crushed!"

"Uhm, okay..." Sam said, before laughing.

-

Shakeaway was nice as always, they'd agreed, and vowed to come back soon. Felix enjoyed it very much.

Now they all were debating on what to do next, when Chris said they should go to the carnival.

Dan was excited to go until they got there.

He couldn't go on a lot of rides because of being pregnant. He wanted to, but some said it'd be harmful to pregnant women and although Dan wasn't a woman, he was pregnant.

He avoided those rides even though if he told the ones running the rides that he was pregnant, they wouldn't believe him (unless he said he was trans) and he could honestly just go on without anyone caring, but he didn't want to harm his baby.

So he settled for different rides that weren't as fun, but he didn't mind so much.

Dan didn't even want to go onto the Ferris wheel though. He knew Phil wanted to kiss someone atop the Ferris wheel at one point and Dan didn't want to go on it without him.

Dan missed Phil a lot. He wished Phil could come back to him... and soon...

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry it was short but I'm busY aHh so I hope you like it ^//^


	35. Thirty Three

/Three and a half months later./

Phil brought his knees to his chest as he sat on the ledge and looked up at the stars that endlessly coated the sky above and around him. He wondered how Dan was doing. He didn't want to check, though, in fear of bursting into tears.

He felt all kinds of lonely. No matter who was near him, he felt lonely. He wasn't sure how long he could keep going like this.

A song seemed to find itself stuck in his head. 

'That I'm lost without your love-  
Life without you isn't worth the trouble of-  
And I'm as helpless as a ship without a wheel-  
A touch without a feel-  
I can't believe it's real-  
But someday soon I'll wake-  
And find my heart won't have to break.'

The song was nothing special- it was an old song from 1977 that he and Dan danced to once when it came on the radio.

He missed those simple things with Dan; dancing, kissing, hugging, holding hands and looking into each other's eyes like there wasn't going to be any more tomorrows, or any day afters, or anything beyond those.

Phil wished those moments could last forever.

Phil remembered the first time he danced with Dan. The two were bored and the song that played was called 'The Light Behind Your Eyes', by My Chemical Romance.

Phil found himself wiping tears from his face as he thought of the lyrics. He could relate to them right now more than ever.

'If I could be with you tonight,  
I would sing you to sleep.  
Never let them take the light behind your eyes.  
I'll fail and lose this fight.  
Never fade in the dark,  
Just remember you will always burn as bright.'

"Dammit, Dan, I miss you..." Phil whispered to himself.

Suddenly, something struck him in the back of the head, causing a lot of pain. Phil fell to the side and looked up with a blurry vision, trying to see the face of his attacker.

It was Thomas.

Suddenly, everything was black.

-

Dan sat in the living room with his friends, all of them laughing and joking.

Tyler hip bumped Chris, singing, "Move, bitch, get out the way. Get out the way, bitch, get out the way."

Troye cackled as Chris pouted, climbing into PJ's lap, and Felix was laughing hard at Sam's joke. Dan was so happy that all of his friends were happy.

Susan walked into the room with snacks and Tyler went to grab a movie to put on.

"Don't pick a scary one," Dan said as he got up to use the bathroom. He did that a lot, due to the baby sitting on his bladder.

He was almost nine months pregnant.

Dan made it to the hallway when, just then, there was a sharp pain shooting from his stomach and radiating up his spine. His legs gave out and he collapsed onto his knees, grasping his belly, and letting a sharp cry escape from his throat.

"Dan?!" Felix shouted, jumping up.

"What's wrong?!" Sam asked frantically. Susan rushed to Dan's side.

"Dan...?" She whispered calmly.

"I think... the b- baby... is coming..."

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LmAo   
> I hope u liked it


	36. Thirty Four

The entire room was full of gasps.

"Help me get him up," Susan instructed, grabbing one of Dan's biceps. Felix grabbed Dan's waist as PJ grabbed the other bicep and Troye, Tyler and Chris helped grab his legs. They all picked him up and carried him into the spare bedroom down the hall as Sam went to get some towels.

When Sam entered the bedroom, Susan glanced at her. "Come hold his hand while I get some things," Susan uttered quickly, and Sam took her place as the older woman dashed out of the room.

"It's okay, Dan," Sam said softly. "Just breathe, okay?"

Dan nodded weakly, breathing in and out as sweat rolled down his face.

Susan came back with a few items that Sam couldn't quite see. "How much pain are you in, on a scale of one to ten?" Susan quickly asked Dan.

Dan looked over at her tiredly, holding up six fingers. "I'm pretty good... w-with physical pain..."

"Okay, well, Dan..." Susan began, looking at her son's true love, "I don't have any drugs to numb you, and I have to preform a c-section. Is this okay?"

"D- Do whatever you need to..." Dan murmured, gripping Sam's hand tight.

"M- Mrs. Lester?" Chris asked, face pale. "How are you gonna perform a c-section...? Do you know how...?"

"Of course I do," Susan said, turning to Chris. "I went to medical school."

"Oh," the boy replied, before quickly leaving the room.

"I've never seen Chris like that," Troye commented, staring at the doorway.

"Dan, are you okay?" Sam asked faintly, staring at her best friend's face.

Dan nodded with half-lidded eyes, looking extremely tired.

"Okay," Susan began, getting her knife ready. "This is going to hurt a bit, alright?"

Dan nodded.

-

"I got the baby," Susan said as she lifted the baby from Dan's stomach. "Sam, a towel, please."

Sam handed Susan a towel, the older woman wrapping the baby up in it.

"Sam, take the baby."

Sam took the infant and backed up as Susan began to stitch Dan's stomach up.

Dan bit his lip hard, but thankfully it didn't hurt too bad for him.

Once Dan was all stitched and cleaned up, Susan reached out for the baby.

Sam handed her the baby wrapped in a blanket and stepped back again.

Susan examined the baby's face; closed eyes and long eyelashes, an almost white shade of pale skin, a tiny nose and mouth and light brown hair, like Dan's. She noted the baby was silent, however, gentle breaths proved the baby was alright.

Susan smiled and tears welled up in her eyes; she was a grandmother and that made her so happy.

Dan tiredly looked at Susan holding his child. He was pretty exhausted but he wanted nothing more than to hold the life he'd created in his arms.

Susan saw this and reached out to give the baby to her (hopefully) future son-in-law.

Dan took the small child in his arms, and smiled, tears falling from his eyes.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Sam asked, tilting her head.

Dan peeked under the blanket and smiled at Sam. "It's a sweet little girl."

"What are you going to name her?" Susan inquired, wiping tears from her eyes.

Dan smiled impossibly wider. "Aya for the first name, Libi for the middle, and then either Lester or Howell for the last."

"Hm, what made you chose those?" Chris asked as he stepped back into the room.

Susan nodded. "Yeah, they're beautiful. What made you choose those though?"

"One meaning in Japanese for Aya means 'color'," Dan began, looking at his baby girl. "Libi means 'my heart'. Put them together and you have 'color my heart'."

Susan began crying harder and Sam smiled wider.

"That's so beautiful, Dan," Tyler uttered, wiping his eyes.

"Thank you," Dan said, smiling small. "I think so, too."

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the longest update but I finally wrote one!! Ahhhh  
> AlSO I HIT 1K FOLLOWERS ON WATTPAD!!! YAYYYY
> 
> oh, and I made sure I looked it up before choosing the name c: it really means 'color' (although that's not the first meaning) and 'my heart'. I thought it fit very well c:
> 
> Anyways, hope you like this and for those of you reading my other fics, updates will come soon! The majority of Light and Dark is written, so I'll try to do that. Ghostwritings will come as soon as i can write it, so yeah c:
> 
> I hope you like it! ♡


	37. NOTE!!!

So I figured its time to inform you...

This fic only has anywhere from three to perhaps six chapters left, more than likely including the epilogue.

Now, i need you guys' help.

I had chosen two different endings for this story, the first gave it closure but the second... well, doesn't.

I have made up my mind on which one, but my thing is, after the epilogue (part 1?) I want you guys to tell me if you'd like a sequel or not.

If yes, do you think it should be published at the end of this book, or as a seperate book? Also I may ask for you guys' help on a title.

If not, i will write a second half to the epilogue and this story will be done.

I, quite frankly, am not ready to let go of this fic yet. I kind of want a sequel but...

I'd have to think up a new plot...

Damn.

Anyways, let me know what you guys think either now, or after the first epilogue. Please. I need help on a decision.

Thank you, and I'll update again soon.

C:


	38. Thirty Five

His eyes were opening slowly, a natural, dim light immediately filling them in a way that gave him an overwhelming headache (Or did he already have one? He wasn't sure) and Phil groaned as he closed his eyes again, rubbing his temples to try and rid himself of the ache.

He couldn't remember exactly what happened, but he remembered sitting on the ledge in Planet White, looking at the stars and missing Dan, and then he remembered a sudden pain, and then Thomas, and then darkness clouding his vision.

Why the hell did Thomas hit him over the head, he wondered, and opened his eyes slowly to look around.

He was in some sort of a well that seemed to go up for awhile, filled a bit of the way with water. Probably one on Planet White that they used for getting their water to drink, but then quit using. Phil couldn't figure out why he was in here though.

He looked through his pocket and found a slightly damp piece of paper crumbled up inside.

He opened it, and it read:

'I want to shove it in your face, Phil, that what's to come is entirely your fault. I have the stone, I have my wish ready, and I'm going to Earth. I don't care how powerful you think you are, because you can't stop me. I'm going to make myself the strongest monochromian in the universe and Earth will belong to me.

I'm telling you this so that way you know, that when everything falls apart for you, it was because of me. I despise you and for as long as you live, you'll be under my command.

Oh, and Phil? I'm going to kill Dan, and your child. Have fun with that information.'

Phil paled visibly. He knew it was from Thomas, and he knew he was serious about it.

Something dawned on him and he read the note again.

'... I'm going to kill Dan, and your child. Have fun with that information...'

"I- I have a child...?" He whispered as tears rolled down his cheeks, and even though it was a mere whisper, it echoed. "Th- that means... Dan..."

Phil's eyes widened, and he looked to the top.

"I- I've got to get out of here...!" He shouted, panicked, shoving the paper in his pocket as he began to climb.

The rocks of the well hurt his hands and fingertips, surely causing them to bleed, but he'd have to heal them later. For now, he had to save Dan and his child.

Thankfully, his powers made him stronger and they allowed him to climb faster and he didn't need to breathe as much.

He needed to get the hell out of the well, and to Earth, before it was all too late.

-

Dan sat with his baby in his arms and his friends by his side. He passed the baby to PJ gently, who really wanted to hold her.

PJ was very gentle, as he didn't want to break her or something, and then he thought about something.

"Dan," he murmured, tilting his head curiously. "I'm just curious, but how do you kill a monochromian?"

"A number of ways," Dan replied, looking at all his friends. "I'll tell you if you promise not to kill me."

He laughed, obviously joking, and then proceeded. "You can kill them various ways, such as bleeding them to death, ripping out their hearts, etcetera, but suffocation and drowning will take longer to kill them because they don't need to breathe much. They can mostly die any way a human can, really. Ripping out their hearts is usually the most effective way, I think, because they can't heal themselves in time. And so, really, any way you can think to kill them will work, but not always, you understand what I'm saying?"

"Yeah," PJ uttered, nodding. He looked down at the baby. "I think losing your heart would be a sad way to die, really. It's like having your way to love taken away from you or something before you die, you know?"

"Yeah," Dan breathed out, taking a sip of the glass of water on the nightstand.

And then for awhile nobody spoke, until the front door was kicked down, which was so loud that everyone could hear it in the back guest room.

As Felix opened the guest room door to go see what the hell was going on, that was kicked down, too.

"Hello, Daniel," the intruder murmured with a wicked grin. Dan's and Felix's eyes were wider than saucers, for Thomas was standing in their doorway.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to update. We only have a couple chapters left ahh!
> 
> Also, i was wondering... did you guys want me to post the sequel at the end of this book, or as a separate work completely?
> 
> Well, anyways, I'll see you in the next chapter. I hope you liked this.


	39. Thirty Six

"What the hell, Thomas-?" Felix began, but was interrupted when Thomas punched him in the gut. Felix fell to his knees, clutching his stomach.

"Dan..." Thomas muttered, smirking at the boy who'd just given birth. PJ held Aya close, not wanting Thomas to hurt her.

Dan looked at the man who was smirking at him, and remembered that it was him that took Phil away.

"You, you bastard!" Dan yelled, tears welling up in his eyes. "You took my Phil! Where is he?! What did you do to him?!"

Thomas grasped Dan by his throat, lifting him off the bed. "I don't have to tell you anything."

Dan struggled helplessly, trying to kick Thomas. Thomas only chuckled and carried Dan out just like that, with his hand around the brunette's throat.

Susan was following quickly behind, picking up a lamp to hit the intruder that she recognized, but failed when said intruder backhanded her, sending her flying into the wall across the room.

Chris came at him with a knife, but Thomas grabbed it from him and kicked Chris away, still holding the knife.

Then it was Sam's turn, as she held a baseball bat while Troye and Tyler were distracting him with their 'weapons'. Thomas easily pushed the boys away, but was caught off guard when Sam hit him.

Thomas spun around and drove the knife into the girl's stomach, close to her ribs. Dan screamed as he watched blood seep through her white shirt. Sam looked down at the knife, stumbling back a bit.

Felix caught her as she fell, and Dan sobbed.

Thomas shook his head. "Pathetic."

He took Dan and left, reminding himself to come back for the baby later.

-

Phil was panicking by the time he finally got out of the well and into the vehicle that would get him to Earth. He quickly set off, not wasting time.

He hoped to God that Thomas hadn't gotten to Dan yet.

When he landed not so gracefully, he climbed out and ran as fast as possible to his house.

He kicked open the door and quickly noticed how all his his mom, Felix, and all of his friends (except PJ) were on the floor, along with a girl he didn't know.

"Where's Dan?!" He cried, looking around. He went into the back bedroom and found PJ...

...holding a child?

Phil stared in shock at the child in PJ's arms. "I- Is that...?"

PJ nodded. "She's yours," he uttered, looking at her sadly. "Her name is Aya."

"Aya..." Phil repeated, going over to the two of them. PJ handed him the fragile infant and Phil looked at her in awe.

"Some guy came and took Dan," PJ told him, sighing out. Phil looked up and tears welled up in his eyes.

"It's Thomas, so I have to hurry," he said, looking down at the baby. He kissed her forehead. "I love you, Aya. Mommy and Daddy love you with all their hearts. Believe it."

He looked at PJ and then his daughter again. "The two of us will give you the best life you could dream of. I know it."

PJ wiped his tears away before taking Aya back. "Go get Dan, and stop Thomas. You can do it."

Phil nodded and dashed off, looking for his love, and his uncle.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this wasn't great, but I had to update soooo
> 
> This is nearing the end aH
> 
> Btw, I have a new fic, Friends! It's Lawlight and SasuNaru/NaruSasu, so if you ship those, you should give it a try c: I hope you will c:
> 
> Anyways, Light and Dark should be updated like tomorrow.
> 
> I'm also making a playlist for this, so you should give me some more songs I should use!! If you know of any that fit, let me know c:
> 
> See you all soon ♡


	40. Thirty Six

An open valley is where Thomas dragged Dan, throwing him into the shallow water. Thomas came up to him and kicked him in the ribs. Dan cried out.

He took quite a beating from the older male, kicks and punches, and was picked up and thrown quite often.

When the kicks to his body started again, Dan clutched his red heart necklace that he wore since Phil had given it to him and just hoped Phil could get there soon.

When Thomas stopped, Dan weakly looked up at him. "W- Why...?"

"You're in my way, you disgusting brat," the elder replied, wrapping his fingers tightly around the younger boy's throat. Thomas slammed Dan's head into the ground. "I'm just waiting on Phil now. And when I've killed you, I'll kill your friends, then I'll kill your precious little baby. I'll kill Phil last so he has to watch you all die and suffer. Then I'll take over this planet, and my own. Just like I've always wanted."

Dan felt himself starting to lose consciousness.

"N- No..." He whispered, barely audible.

"What was that?"

"NO!"

Thomas was thrown off with a blast of energy to his stomach. He fell to the ground, but quickly got up, just as Dan stood as well. Thomas was mildly scared of what he saw.

He didn't see any color, but Dan's eyes were glowing bright. The boy looked angry, and his hands were glowing.

Dan looked at his hands, seeing them glow with more than one color. A rainbow.

Dan breathed deeply, and backed up a little. "Y- You won't touch them! And if you know what's good for you, you should stay away from me. I will kill you if I have to."

Dan never killed anyone in his life. Never thought about it really, and never wanted to. But if it meant keeping his loved ones alive, he'd do it in a heartbeat.

Thomas's eyes narrowed and he stepped forward. "Cute, but I'm done messing around," he murmured darkly, and pulled out a dagger. "I'm not waiting for your boyfriend - he can just watch your daughter suffer. I'm just going to kill you now."

Dan's eyes widened and he backed up again, falling back into the shallow water. The glowing had left him, and he was worried. He backed up the best he could sitting down, for he hurt too much to stand for long.

Thomas was almost on him. And so Dan held up his arms for some kind of protection, closing his eyes tightly.

Dan heard a splash and a grunt. He opened his eyes to find Thomas on the ground, and Phil standing a bit away, looking at his uncle. His hands were engulfed in rainbow flames, but they didn't seem to be hurting him.

Wait- Phil!

"PHIL!" Dan cried, trying to get up but failing. The flames disappeared and Phil was running to his love.

He dropped beside Dan, instantly wrapping his arms around him and holding him tight.

The two sobbed in each other's arms, before Phil pulled back.

"I love you so much," Phil whispered, pressing a kiss to Dan's lips. Dan pulled back.

"I love you, too, P- Phil," Dan murmured, sniffling. He wiped his eyes. "I- I never told you, b- but now I finally can..." 

Phil embraced Dan again, sobbing into his shoulder lightly.

It began to rain.

"Don't cry, my love," Dan whispered, kissing Phil again. Phil kissed back with everything he could.

When they broke apart, Phil sniffled. In a gentle tone, he asked his love, "Are you okay?"

To which Dan nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, now that you're here..."

Phil smiled again and rested his forehead against his love's.

"I'm glad I met you," Dan whispered suddenly, sighing contentedly. "Without you, I wouldn't have ever known what love was like. Without you, I was colorblind."

Phil smiled brightly and grabbed Dan's hands.

That smile didn't last.

Phil was roughly grabbed by Thomas and thrown into the water a bit away.

"PHIL!!" Dan cried again, trying to get in his feet but was kicked down.

"D- Dan, don't worry..." Phil uttered, standing up and glaring at his uncle. "Thomas, you're not leaving here alive today. That's a promise."

Thomas chuckled. "You can promise anything you want, but you can't keep a promise when you're dead."

Phil's eyes narrowed and his hands were alight again.

They flew towards each other, both ready to kill.

Phil was the unlucky one, for he was pierced in the heart with the dagger, being lifted off the ground.

Dan's scream echoed throughout the valley.

Blood began to flow and gush out of the wound, and Phil fell as Thomas pulled out the dagger, unable to even attempt to heal himself.

"Phil, NO!" Dan shrieked, stumbling to his feet and running to his boyfriend.

But he was unsuccessful. Thomas hit him and he went flying back into the water.

"All of this could've been avoided, you know," Thomas told him, sighing a bit. "Because you left the goddamn planet originally so easily, the other monochromians felt unsafe. That's why they came after Phil. That's why all of this was happened. But you unknowingly fucked everything up when you left. You shouldn't have done that, but I'm glad you did, Dan. I really am, because now I can finally have what I want. I want to rule... I want to be noticed. I will get everything I ever wanted now, thanks to you."

Dan shakily got up on his hands and knees, spitting out some blood. Thomas elbowed him in the back, causing him to collapse.

"P- Phil..." Dan murmured weakly, groaning at the pain he felt.

Thomas kicked him again and pulled an opal-like stone out of his pocket, grinning at it.

"This, my dear boy, is the White Stone. It is a precious, sacred stone that grants one wish every hundred years. It belongs to the monochromians, but you never knew about it. Only because you are just a normal monochromian and not a special one or a guard. Phil's father, my brother John, was the temporary holder, the protector, and only a few close to him knew about the stone's existence. But now I can use it, and get my wish."

"No...!" Dan protested, trying to get up yet again. Thomas laughed and shook his head. The boy never knew when to give up.

"Its too late now, Dan." Thomas rubbed the stone with his thumb, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. "I wish for the power to make the worlds - Earth and Planet White - mine. Give me the strength, give me the power!"

Dan gasped, collapsing once more.

"Now, we wait..."

Several painfully slow seconds passed and nothing had changed. Thomas furrowed his eyebrows.

"What the hell?! What's wrong with this thing?"

A chuckle could be heard from a bit away, and Dan saw Phil behind Thomas, holding his wound. His hand and shirt was covered in blood, and blood was slowly seeping from his lips.

"Y- You... asshole... t- that's not... the real... stone..." Phil said, breathing lightly. He grabbed Thomas's knife and stabbed him through his heart, watching the blood gush out with a twisted, yet satisfied smirk.

"D- Dan... has it..." Phil told him, seeing Dan's confused face from over Thomas's shoulder. "R- Remember... that necklace... I gave you...? T- The one with... the red h- heart...?"

Dan nodded, looking down at the red heart gemstone necklace that he was wearing around his neck.

Phil smiled. "T- That's... the real stone..."

"B- But it's red, not white..." Dan uttered, looking down, confused.

"T- The... mono...chro...mians... are c- colorblind... so... they thought... it was w- white..."

Thomas was stabbed again in the heart and he fell, more than likely dead, if not close. Phil fell to his knees and Dan actually managed to get up and go to him.

"P- Phil..." Dan whispered, tears streaming down his cheeks. He tried to heal the blue-eyed boy, but nothing was working. Dan began to sob.

"D- Don't... cry, my... love..." Phil whispered, touching Dan's cheek.

"I- I have to do something... I can wish for you to be okay-"

"N- No, you... can't..."

"W- Why not?" One of Dan's tears dropped onto Phil's face.

"B- Because... the m- mono...cromians... will just... c- come and take... me away from... you again..."

"What should I do?!" Dan cried, holding Phil's face in his hands. A tear slipped down Phil's cheek.

"T- The right.... thing..." Phil uttered softly, holding Dan's wrist weakly. "S- Sam... I saw her... bleeding on the f- floor... She deserves... to live..."

"But there's a chance that Felix could've healed her..."

"I- I don't think... he was awake... when I got... t- there..."

"Phil, I... I can't live without you... I don't want to live without you... you're everything to me... My life began with you, it should end with you as well..."

"Y- You have... Aya to take... care of now... She needs... you, Dan..."

Dan gasped lightly. He never thought Phil would know...

"B- But Phil... you're the one who showed me love... who showed me color... you gave me everything I could ever want... This isn't fair... You deserve to live...! You shouldn't have to pay for my mistakes!"

Phil smiled lightly. "I- I know... but I l-love... you... so that makes... it all okay..."

"You're such an idiot..." Dan whispered, crying again. "I love you so much..."

Phil smiled and his eyes began to flutter closed.

"P- Phil... please... don't go..."

Phil's hand slowly fell to the ground.

"Y- You're my whole world... Don't..."

Phil stopped breathing.

"...go..."

Dan's world began on a sidewalk sometime in the afternoon.

It shattered in a valley at dusk.

Dan sat there for hours, just crying and wanting to take everything back.

"Wait..." Dan sniffled, rubbing his eyes. "I... I can take it all back... with this..." He looked down at the necklace.

He grasped it in one hand and held Phil's cold hand with the other.

He closed his eyes, letting a few tears slip down his red cheeks.

"I wish..."

He thought of Phil.

"I wish I could take everything back..."

He thought of all his friends.

"I wish I'd never left Planet White yet..."

"I wish I could have my love back..."

The necklace glowed and the world seemed to start breaking apart into small pieces, flying into the sky until they were nothing.

Dan knew that it had worked. Everything was falling apart, but he was getting a second chance. He could have his love back, just like he wanted.

He bade a silent farewell to his friends - Sam, Felix, PJ, Chris, Tyler, Troye, and even Susan and Lynn - and his daughter, Aya. He bade a silent farewell to Phil's house, the sidewalk he met Phil on, the sky, and everything he ever cared about. He bade a silent farewell to the valley, to the setting sun and the cool waterfall. He bade a farewell to the colorful earth and the love Phil had given him.

Most of all, he bade a silent farewell to Phil, the love of his life.

The world around the two was turning to something like ashes. Dan leaned down and kissed his love one last time as the world faded and became nothing.

Nothing but white.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this is basically the end. 1900 words. That's the most I've really written at once in forever. There's an epilogue or two left and then it's done and a sequel should be made. I'm afraid of doing a sequel because every time I write one, nobody actually reads it and I'm afraid that it won't be as good/popular (I guess?) as this one.
> 
> Unless I can get some promises or something that you guys will read the sequel, I don't think I'll write one. I need something like reassurance I guess? I dunno, I just hope you guys will stick around for the epilogue and the sequel...
> 
> FUN FACT, Naruto inspired the ending a bit while writing it c:
> 
> I love you guys ♡
> 
> See you guys soon ♡♡


	41. Quick explanation

For anyone who might be confused, and anyone who read the last chapter,

Dan had the stone since Phil had given it to him, but Phil told his father he didn't know what it was, it was supposed to be a lie to his father because Phil knew that Thomas was more than likely listening in on the conversation. Phil had the stone for a long time because it was supposed to be revealed that another monochromian (a female) had stolen it, and given it to Phil when she told him she loved him but he turned her down, and she told him to keep the necklace. No one else besides Susan knew he had it (because she recognized it from an old book and told him what it was) and he then gave it to Dan before Thomas took him so it would be safe.

I meant to include all of it in chapter 37 itself, but I kept getting distracted and torn away from writing so I totally forgot...

Wow *slow claps* :p

Anyways, please let me know if you're confused about anything etc etc.

And I'll be writing an epilogue fairly soon.

Also, like I said before... I want to do a playlist for this whole fic, and i could use some songs !! c:

Anyways, I love you guys ♡

See you soon c:


	42. Thirty Eight - Epilogue

Dan yawned, letting his eyes flutter open. His room was fairly dark, but that didn't stop him from getting up to go watch the stars.

He had just had the weirdest dream, but he didn't remember most of it. He remembered that he was there. A bunch of people were, actually, but one stood out. The one's name was on the tip of his tongue, but he couldn't remember to save his life. If he heard it, he'd remember instantly.

Deciding on just forgetting the dream, Dan made his way to the ledge to watch the stars.

The sixteen-year-old sat down, deciding on whether or not to leave the planet, wondering if he'd ever find what was missing in his life.

He had decided, no, he wouldn't leave. He couldn't. At least, not now.

He'd wait, and if he was ever truly unhappy with his life, he would leave.

But for now, he wondered what his purpose was in life, and if he'd ever know what color was like.

Five years later.

Dan climbed out of his bed, walking out of his room to go talk to the leaders.

The twenty one-year-old had decided that it was his time to leave, and no one - nothing could stop him.

If he did it quietly, they might've thought that he was kidnapped and perhaps they would attempt to find him.

This way, he'd be clear about it.

He entered the room with the leaders.

"I'm leaving," he said, glaring at all of them. Nobody said anything, so he continued on. "I am unhappy with my life. I am old enough to take care of myself - old enough to make my own decisions. I'm not that naive sixteen-year-old I used to be. I'm twenty one now. I want to be happy, I want to find... love."

Some of the others in the room gasped, but the leaders weren't surprised. They saw this coming from the boy, after all.

One of the leaders smiled. "Now Dan, you'll always be in our hearts if you leave, and if you don't find the love you desire, you'll be welcomed back with open arms. However, if you find love, you can never come back."

"I know this," Dan snapped, crossing his arms. "I'm unhappy here, so I won't be coming back. This is goodbye."

A door was thrown open and a blond guy ran inside. "Dan, I won't let you leave," he said, panting from loss of breath.

Dan's eyebrows furrowed. "You can't stop me, Pewds. It's what I want."

"Then... I'm coming with... you!"

Dan's eyebrow raised at the panting blond. "If you say so, but you better hurry because I'm not waiting."

And with that, Dan turned and walked out.

Felix took awhile to get ready and Dan was mad but finally, they were both in the vehicle and ready to go.

As they neared Earth, Dan had a weird case of deja vu. He shook his head. But then he was remembering part of his dream.

A boy, with dark hair and light eyes, calling his name. "Dan, Dan, my love..."

Dan took a deep breath, trying to shake it away but he couldn't stop the boy's - and his own - voice in his head. Couldn't stop the images he kept seeing. The voices went on and on.

A sidewalk.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!"

A beautiful human.

"I'm so sorry... What's your name?"

"I- I am D- Dan."

"I'm-" A small, soft laugh, sounding like music to Dan's ears, but unfortunately, he missed the name.

"Th- thank you."

"Is there any way I can make it up to you?"

"B- Be my fr- friend?"

"Yeah!"

~

"My eyes? What about them-?"

"I can see the color of your eyes."

...

"I know you're seeing black and white, so I'll paint you a clear blue sky."

~

Someone else's voice: "Dan isn't human!!"

...

"Well, he hasn't tried to fucking kill us, has he?!"

...

"Dan, why didn't you tell us...?"

"I thought you'd hate me..."

A pause.

"Never."

~

"Why- how come you weren't afraid of me... for... not being human...? And for keeping it a secret..."

"Well, everyone has their own secrets. And well, I don't care if you're not human. You're still Dan. You're still you. You never tried to harm us, so why be afraid? You're still the boy I'm beginning to fall in love-"

Kisses, touches.

~

"Dan, I promise you, I didn't cheat on you. And I'm actually still a virgin, okay?"

"Really?"

"Yes, really. I promise."

...

"Can I kiss you?"

A nod.

"Do you wanna go to your room?"

Another nod.

...

"Oh god, harder... please..."

Moans, touches, kisses.

...

"Dan."

...

"Dan, I- I love you."

~

"We, uhm, we made love."

...

"Why is your blood pink?"

"Because... I'm half monochromian."

Silence.

"Y- you're what?"

...

"Why do you think I was so okay with you being a monochromian, Dan? Why do you think I wasn't scared of you?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know how to."

...

"I won't let them take you from me."

~

Another voice: "Well, let me ask you one thing, Dan. Did you acquire what you left for? Did you find your love?"

"I did... and you're holding him in your hands right now."

...

"I love you, don't forget about me."

~

I'm pregnant.

~

"Dan, are you okay?"

...

"I got the baby."

...

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

~

A valley.

"Don't cry, my love."

"Are you okay?"

A nod and a smile.

"Yeah, now that you're here..."

"I'm glad I met you... Without you, I wouldn't have ever known what love was like. Without you, I was colorblind."

...

"D- Don't... cry, my... love..."

A soft touch to the cheek.

"I- I have to do something... I can wish for you to be okay-"

"N- No, you... can't..."

"W- Why not?"

"B- Because... the m- mono...cromians... will just... c- come and take... me away from... you again..."

"What should I do?!"

Falling tears.

"T- The right.... thing..." 

...

"... I can't live without you... I don't want to live without you... you're everything to me... My life began with you, it should end with you as well..."

"... She needs... you, Dan..."

A gasp.

"... you're the one who showed me love... who showed me color... you gave me everything I could ever want... This isn't fair... You deserve to live...! You shouldn't have to pay for my mistakes!"

A small smile.

"I- I know... but I l- love... you... so that makes... it all okay..."

"You're such an idiot... I love you so much..."

"... please... don't go..."

"Y- You're my whole world... Don't..."

"...go..."

~

Dan screamed and pulled at his hair. Broken memories of a long ago forgotten dream - or was it even a dream? - trying to piece together in his mind. What was happening to him? Were these lost memories of the past, or were they all just part of a dream?

Dan didn't know, but as he hyperventilated - something he normally wouldn't do, due to the fact he didn't really need to breathe - Felix shook his shoulder, trying to calm him.

"Dan, are you okay?"

Dan slowed his breathing until he only took a breath once every two minutes or so.

"Bro, what's wrong?"

Dan gulped, shaking his head lightly. "I- It's nothing. Don't press it, please."

Felix raised an eyebrow but didn't press the matter.

"We're almost there," he said instead, pointing to the planet ahead. "That looks like the Earth in the book I read once."

Dan nodded and they continued on their journey.

-

A bit later they finally landed somewhere safe (thanks to Felix). They got out and didn't see any humans, so they just walked around.

They went to the top of a hill, where they could see a well populated area.

Dan breathed the fresh air in deeply, enjoying the gentle breeze.

"Felix, I think... I think I'll find my love here."

Felix smiled lightly, staying a bit behind the slightly younger boy.

"My love," Dan whispered to the wind. "Wherever you are in this monochrome world... I will search the depths of the earth and the limitless skies for you..."

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin.
> 
> ♡
> 
> So... this fic is over... nooo! My baby! Well thank god for the sequel.
> 
> I'll probably try to post the first chapter quite soon, and it'll might be in this same work so that way all of you that wanna read it don't have to go find it but it might just be separate... it'll have a different setting because its five years in the future, you know? And i loved the flashback thing tbh... anyway... I love every single one of you! I hope all of you liked reading A Heart Without Color ♡
> 
> See you guys soon c:


	43. SEQUEL

SO IT'S BEEN A MONTH. IM SORRY. I BLAME DAN HOWELL. HE GAVE ME PROCRASTINATE-ITIS. BUT IT'S HERE. THE SEQUEL IS HERE!!! IT'S CALLED LOVE ME AGAIN, AND I JUST POSTED IT!! GAHH THE FIRST CHAPTER IS KINDA SHITTY AND I'M SORRY IM SO LAZY THOUGH.... ANYWAYS, ITS HERE, AND HAPPY LATE HALLOWEEN!! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH !!

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find this here: http://w.tt/1WdjZcf


End file.
